Algo entre nosotras
by Eis Blut
Summary: los últimos dias en hogwarts han llegado, y Pansy sabe que no le queda mucho tiempo para decir las cosas... será que este hecho realmente será irrelevente para un furuto?¿?
1. Algo entre nosotras

antes que empize mi alegata de nuevo, recuerdo que los personajes no son mios... pero la historia sí (bueno esto es de rutina, la verdad yo creo que aun k no ponga nada d esto nadie me va a demandar por los millones que nunca tendré... pero por si las dudas XD)

Ahora sí... o si algo se me olvida lo pongo hasta abajo, el caso es que ya... a la historia

* * *

**ALGO ENTRE NOSOTRAS**

Maldita suerte… no, la que hizo mal las cosas fui yo. Me sigues repugnando igual que el mismísimo desdichado día en que te conocí a tí y a tu asquerosa sangre. Pero creo que lo que mas odio es que seas tan estúpida como para no haberte dado cuenta de la que me pasa desde hace muchísimo tiempo contigo ¡Valla con la chica "premio anual"!.

¿Que por qué maldecía las suerte en un principio?... bien, podría empezar a maldecir todo aquello de la guerra y el imbécil de "el que no debe ser nombrado", ¡patrañas! Ni que se me fuera a aparecer de la nada, darme un crucio por astas, y largarse como si tal cosa. En segunda el asunto de "la sangre". Por supuesto que esto no queda fuera de mi crítica por que bueno, hay de clases a clases, por supuesto que yo no quisiera que mi hija se casara con un bastardo sangre sucia, pero como dije "hay d sangre sucias… a asquerosos sangre sucias". Sí, hasta en eso hago distinción, pero creo que es solo por que se trata d ti. Y como la verdad no me apetece pasar de tres (suficientes) causas por las que ESTE momento no es el correcto y al parecer, yo tampoco soy la indicada para estar contigo: somos mujeres, nuestros amigos se odian desde el día que cruzaron miradas, nos ODIAMOS, en mayúscula por que supera los conflictos entre casas, por que supera por mucho a la competencia que pueda existir entre nosotras, te odio por ser TU, maldita sea. Pero todo eso es lo que hace entre nosotras un atmósfera extraña, la que nos envuelve cada vez que tus ojos cruzan los míos… cada vez que percibo las marañas que tienes por cabellos entre la multitud. Sé que te das cuenta de ello, pero ignoras la razón, mí razón. Y eso es lo que quiero que sepas: QUE SIEMPRE HA HABIDO ALGO ENTRE NOSOTRAS.

Así que "ni el momento, ni el lugar" por lo visto tampoco la persona… pero es que estoy hasta el carajo de tragarme esto que siento, algo que me ahoga y que me deja sin vida. Lo que negaba y me repugnaba cada vez que me daba cuenta que el mirar tus ojos mi estomago albergaba a cientos de murciélagos, por que para nada serían mariposas; cada vez que me salía una risita estúpida cuando te veía sin que te dieras cuenta, cuando arruinaba mis pociones, conjuros y hechizos cada vez que oía tu voz en clase preguntar cualquier cosa que pudiera interesar a un ratón de biblioteca. Lo increíble era que incluso podía perder de vista e interés al aro que debía proteger en los partidos de quidditch, solo por ver cómo gritabas en apoyo a ese bastardo-cara-rajada o a la rata oxidada, entiéndase Ronald (traidor) Weasley.

Me gustabas, me gustabas maldita sea, no sé en qué punto la competencia y el odio cambiaron por admiración, por interés. Lo cierto es que me metí en tu vida lo mas que pude, no puedo negar que el hecho de que nuestras casas se llevara mal con la tuya favoreció esto: podría seguirte cuando ibas con ellos, vigilar hasta sacar algún nuevo cotilleo sobre el "trío dorado" de hogwarts, por eso mismo podía fastidiarte hasta el punto de hacerte rabiar, quería que supieras de mi presencia, quería ser tu casusa para no poder estudiar para los exámenes, quería exasperarte al punto de que no pudiera salir de tu cabeza.

Pero el conocerte solo hizo que me gustaras más y más, sabia tus gustos, conocía cómo eras con quien SI te llevabas bien, como te preocupabas por quienes te importaban e inconscientemente mi odio aumentaba hacia ellos por causa tuya. Llegue a tal punto, que tengo que confesarte que esto ya paso el limite de gustar y querer, podría asegurar que es mucho mas.

Este ha sido mi secreto por mas de cinco años, tiempo en el que cambié tantas veces que al final no tenía ni la mas jodida idea de quién era, me daba miedo estar cerca de ti, temía hacer algo que me delatara, me volví mas fría y oscura de lo que alguna vez pude haber sido, mis ideas ya rayaban en la locura, tal fue mi espanto que acepté ser la novia de Malfoy, pobre tipo, la verdad es que sólo era la persona con quien desquitaba mis ganas de ti. Tenia conciencia perfecta de que todo el maldito colegio sabía de con quien salía, pero yo intentaba por todos los medios que tu no nos vieras juntos, de algún modo sentía que te traicionaba… ¡pero que estupidez mas grande! Como si a ti te importara en algo mi vida sentimental. Al final de cuentas terminó en nada, el interés era el mismo (de diferente forma, por supuesto) de ambas partes, asi que no pasó nada que merezca ser mencionado.

Al inicio de la guerra era casi imposible que te viera, y por un momento pensé que eso bastaría para olvidarme de ti, pero una vez mas me equivoqué, ya que al término de ésta ahí estabas de nuevo, casi igual que como te recordaba, algunos cambios que hicieron que no pudiera dejar de mirarte hasta que la idea de que me descubrieras observándote llegó a mi cabeza y como siempre hacía, salí huyendo "diplomáticamente" del lugar.

He estado terriblemente mal en incontables ocasiones, todo por tu recuerdo, por lo que me haces sentir, por las ganas que tengo de escupir de una vez por todas lo que siento sin temor a tu reacción, por que simplemente ya no puedo callarlo mas tiempo, por que si te vas y nunca te vuelvo a ver me quedaré con esto dentro de mí y eso sería como aceptar un suicidio lento y doloroso.

Así que aquí me encuentro, esperándote fuera del gran salón, decidida más que nuca a decirte lo que tanto tiempo callé tanto por ti, como por mí.

Te veo salir, para mi desgracia vas acompañada, pero aún así me obligo a seguirte por los oscuros pasillos, espero a la vuelta de una esquina cuando percibo que ustedes se detienen, escucho lo mejor que puedo la corta conversación que mantienes con Potter y la rata esa Waesley (¡cómo le he llegado a odiar tanto!), después de cruzar cinco frases se alejan dejándote sola por fin.

Sigues tu camino, y yo sigo el mío detrás de ti. Para mi alegría, sales del castillo y tomas dirección al lago, la noche es nublada y ciertamente hay amenaza de que llueva: el escenario que siempre había imaginado para este momento.

Sé que sabes que alguien te sigue, antes de que te detengas y lances algún hechizo hacia mí, me detengo... éste es el momento.

-¡Hey Granger!- bien, al menos puedo hablar al tiempo que respiro, veo como te volteas con esa maldita expresión que nunca quitas cuando se trata de mí.

-¿Qué quieres Parkinson?- es raro, en tu tono hay algo de hostilidad, pero sobre todo sorpresa

-Valla, creo que la guerra y todo eso te dejó un poco ciscada- sé que te duele, pero tengo que preparar el territorio para lo que tengo que decir. Sólo me protejo de ti-Pero por hoy, a pesar de que se trate de mi, no vengo con ganas de fastidiarte, aun que tal vez al final de cuentas termines odiándome aún mas-. Me detengo a pensar como decirlo, mientras veo que en su rostro aparece tanto la duda como la curiosidad.

-limítate a decir lo que quieras y déjame en paz de una buena vez-mas o menos lo que sabía que ibas a decirme… con el tono acostumbrado, aun así… era mi última oportunidad.

-Pues si eso quieres… sabes Granger, por mucho tiempo ha pasado algo, me ha pasado algo… contigo, y no es precisamente el odio que he dicho tenerte siempre- tu expresión cambia totalmente con la última frase que salió de mis labios- No sé que estará cruzando tu cabecita en estos momentos, pero lo que me pasa se resume muy fácil, espero puedas seguir en pie para cuando termine- Mi sarcasmo era una defesa que utilizaba para protegerme de ella, pero aquí debía de romperse la mascara, baje mi mirada, tome aire al tiempo que cerraba los ojos- me he acostumbrado a ti, demasiado, no se cómo rayos pasó y no creas que me gusta, pero te necesito, te necesito mas que nada en esta vida, y no tienes idea de cómo ni cuanto te deseo, sé que esto te puede asustar pero quiero dejar en claro que no espero nada de ti- Abrí mis ojos y la miré de frente, se había quedado de piedra, me acerque a ella aprovechando esto, acaricié su rostro con mi mano y vi cómo su ojos se cerraban, me acerque un poco mas y en susurros le dije al oído- sabes, Granger, creo que eres lo que mas voy a extrañar de esté colegio… te amo, te amo mas que a nada ni nadie en este mundo-.

Me separé de ella lo mas necesario, por supuesto que no me iba a quedar con las ganas, y le besé, sabía que esto podría ser contraproducente, así que sólo lo hice de manera corta, sólo acaricié sus labios con los míos sin hacer presión ni intentar que la pasión se hiciera presente, sabía que podría terminar haciéndome adicta a ella tan solo con cruzar una borrosa línea que me obligo a poner siempre que se trate de ti.

Corté el beso y me giré para alejarme de ella, sin siquiera voltearme hice algo que si alguien supiera no se lo creerían ni en mil años.

-Lo siento- sí, cosa rara, la serpiente Parkinson pidiendo disculpas a una sangre sucia- pero no podía quedarme con esto toda mi vida, sé que no sientes lo mismo, y créeme que no intento nada, como ya te dije: sé que no puedo esperar nada de ti… es sólo que tenía que decírtelo-.

Me alejé internándome en el bosque, de todos modos ya no había nada a que temer, pero antes de entrar en él, me di vuelta para ver por última vez a la persona que me había hecho sentir tantas cosas.

Ella seguía de pie con la mirada perdida, acariciando con un dedo sus labios, estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder leer los movimientos que éstos hacían, cerró los ojos y en un suspiro dejó salir de ellos lo mas simple pero que de algún modo me hizo sentir feliz.

-Pansy… Parkinson…- un suspiro más fuerte, y ella se alejó con dirección al castillo… con una… ¿sonrisa en los labios? Y lo único que quedó en mi mente fue una duda… ¿en serió lo que hice mejoró mi situación? Creo que eso lo sabré hasta que haga algo al respecto, seguro que ocupa el baños luego de la cena (bingow!)… finalmente creo que no sólo era yo. En definitiva, SÍ QUE HAY ALGO ENTRE NOSOTRAS.

* * *

ya, acabo de recordar que la mitad del fic lo escribí estando bajo efectos de sustancias de cursol ilegal XD y que la otra mitad la escribí cuando pretendía terminar... mas bien empezar una tarea d estadística (horror) asi k mil disculpas por posibles errores cometidos a lo largo d... bueno sí, la trama e historia

y para terminar, la idea me vino un dia que venia caminando a mi casa y venia oyendo la canción de Daft Punk que se titula "algo entre nosotros" por si a alguien le sonaba el título... o por coincidencia con la letra.

º

º

º

cierto, la idea d esto es un one-shot... pero posiblemente tenga continuación, pero no aseguro nada

nos... leemos luego XD


	2. algo más?¿?

biennnn... antes de todo yo no tenía idea de que esto se iba a hacer un poco mas largo... pero luego me di cuenta de que la neta si estaba todo incompleto como lo había dejado.

asi k así salió esto... me tardé un buen por que fué el mes d mi vida (todo lleno d examenes, trabajo final... k si me corren o no... pero al final termineee la prepaaa XD) y asi por eso hasta hace poko lo terminé y ps hasta ahorita lo subo... pero ps ahi está... por cierto, yo creo k ya sobra decir k l universo presentado no es mio ¬¬ (hasta da flojerita poner eso).

* * *

Alguien… alguien… por favor… ¡ALGUEN PODRÍA DECIRME QUE DEMONIOS ACABA DE PASAR AQUÍ! Y sí, lo peor del caso es que ha sido justo aquí, por que no me he podido mover desde lo que pasó.

Y claro que tengo razón, y mucha para pedir una maldita explicación, es decir, Párkinson ¡por Merlín! PANSY PÁRKINSON acaba de declarárseme, no solo eso, además dijo que me amaba… ¡Circe! Ella a mí: una sangre-sucia.

Se ha ido, pero la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos aun me quema, toco mis labios recordando el roce, y no puedo evitar estremecerme, casi podía olvidarme de los besos de Ron, casi, por que con Ron solía quitar la saliva que deja sobre mi boca, con Pansy lo único que hago es acariciar mis labios con mis dedos… y tomar aire! Que ya es justo por que la entrada de oxígeno a mis pulmones es mínima desde que se fue a no-sé-dónde y me dejó pensando en lo que pasó.

Esto es estúpido, no puedo evitar sonreír mientras murmuro su nombre, casi saboreando cada letra. Es lo suficientemente tarde como para correr hacia el castillo, casi hora de la cena y tengo que llegar temprano si es que quiero apartar el baño de prefectos después de ésta.

En la cena estoy por completo perdida, creo que Ginny tomó uno de mis bollos y yo ni enterada, es una sensación tan extraña, me levanto del comedor y me dirijo a mi recámara… Bendita la gracia de ser "premio anual" tengo una para mí sola, eso y la ventaja de los baños de prefectos creo que no tengo por qué quejarme.

Me tiro sobre mi cama y recuerdo una vez mas lo que acaba de pasar, en serio que me dejó pasmada, otro suspiro (¿cuántos van?) y me levanto rápidamente, me acerco a los cajones y saco de ellos una toalla, una bata y ropa limpia para dormir, acomodo todo en mis brazos y me dirijo hacia los baños.

Estaba solo, (perfecto!) me acerco a la tina y comienzo a hechar sales de baño al agua mientras me quitaba la bata y me sumerjo en ella.

Me relajo, enjabonaba mi pelo cuando escuché movimientos sobre el agua... Cuál será si no mi sorpresa al encontrarme al otro lado de la casi-piscina que es la tina de baño, a nadie mas ni menos que Pansy Párkinson, me mira de una forma tan fría que confieso que por un momento imaginé que todo lo que sucedió a las afueras del castillo no era mas que un sueño. Bajé la vista y retrocedí hasta donde me fue posible.

-¿qué pasa Granger?.. ¿Temes de te haga algo… malo?-como siempre, una sonrisa de burla aparece n en su rostro- Puedes despreocuparte que no tengo interés alguno en mancharme las manos de "sangre sucia"-.

Sangre sucia…! ¡SANGRE SUCIA! Aquí hay algo. -¿¡Cuál es tu jodido problema Parkinson!

-Pues... a decir verdad... yo no tengo ningún "jodido problema"- Prosiguió a tomar uno de los jabones de la repisa y comenzó a pasearlo por la pálida piel de su brazo. – ¿O es que acaso soy yo la que acaba de gritar como si tuviera algún "jodido problema"?- se burlaba de mí al tiempo que salía un poco del agua para seguir enjabonando su cuerpo, un leve sonrojo se instaló en mis mejillas al ver una hermosa piel casi tan blanca como la nieve, perlada por pequeñas gotas cristalinas de agua, que al resbalar por ella conseguían acelerar mi pulso.

Mi capacidad para pensar regresó al tiempo que me sobresaltaba y apartaba mi vista de la piel de Pansy.

-Valla Granger! ¿Podrías decirme qué es lo tiene de espectacular mi espalda a tu vista? no has dejado de verme desde que salí del agua-. ¿Qué había del "no-quiero-intentar-nada-contigo-sólo-necesitaba-decírtelo" de hace algunos momentos? Ni siquiera a tres horas por Dios!

Sí, puedo negarlo todo y decirle que la odio, y no es que no tuviera ganas (a pesar de realmente no querer hacerlo) pero es que no me salían palabras de la boca, no soy capaz de poner dos palabras en un orden decente.

-¿No te diste cuenta de que el baño estaba ocupado Parkinson? ¿Es que no viste mis cosas fuera de la tina?

-Por si lo ignorabas, la exclusividad de los baños de prefectos se extiende a eso: TODOS LOS PREFECTOS, no solo al que es "premio anual"-. Era cierto, pero también lo era que, casi por regla general, si el baño estaba ocupado, el próximo a usarlo esperaba para hacerlo.

-Vamos Granger, que por esta noche no me apetece molestarte… se un poco civilizada por favor-.y siguió bañándose como si tal cosa… imposible mantener la boca cerrada, A QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA JUGANDO! Suspiro, tomo aire y me acerco a ella, sentía que ms piernas se integraban al agua y yo caía de bruces frente a Pansy.

- Pídeme lo que quieras, menos que me calme… ¡Qué demonios quieres que piense si vienes a meterte al baño viendo que YO estaba dentro!- Me sonrojo, con esto caía en la cuente de que me había visto desnuda, y lo seguía haciendo. –Justo después de que me besaste y me dijiste… dijiste… - No puedo decirlo, suspiro, hago rodar mis ojos y retomo la palabra. -Después de lo que pasó afuera-. Terminé casi susurrando.

- Bien, creo que te he dado razones de más para no confiar en mí, pero me alegro de que al menos me conozcas eso-. Cómo podía sonreír en esta situación, esa expresión en su rostro no era de burla… Merlín! Qué hechizo tiene la luna ésta noche para hacer que se vea tan hermosa al ser iluminada por su luz. –Pero a como veo las cosas –continuó Pansy, sumergiéndose en el agua y dándome la espalda – no haré nada, me refiero a que no te evitaré, ni me acercaré a ti en plan de… bueno, creo que ya sabes, perdona si te incomoda mi ausencia-. Seguía sonriendo, esta vez con bastante burla, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que seguía sumergida en las mismas aguas que yo, que me ignoraba como si no lo estuviera, ella seguía concentrada en su baño mientras que yo no atinaba a terminar el mío por contemplar su cuerpo bajo el hechizo de la luna, en definitiva estaba jugando conmigo.

Salió una vez mas del agua y no pude evitar mirar las cristalinas gotas de agua que resbalaban por su nívea piel, no pude evitar el escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo al pensar en beber directamente de ella, no pude evitar el cosquilleo en mis dedos al desear tocar esa piel, y no pude evitar recordar (una vez mas) sus labios sobre los míos.

Ya no considero ni las situaciones ni las consecuencias, sólo sé que no me quedaré en este estado, salgo del agua y le sigo hasta detenerse, se dispuso a ponerse la maldita bata (que me impide seguir observando su piel, por cierto) a pesar de saber que le seguí, me ignoraba, no pretendo tolerar esto.

-Parkinson!- jalé la manga de la bata que aún no estaba bien puesta, por lo que ésta termino colgando de un hombro y dejando a la vista el otro… casi termino quitándosela. – Eres una maldita mentirosa… no podrías decirme de una buena vez qué es lo que quieres de mi!-. Sí, estaba gritando, otra cosa que debo sumar a la lista de "cosas que no puedo evitar al estar con ella".

-Creo que está más que claro lo que quiero… deberías preguntarte… qué… es lo que… quieres… tú…-. Lo decía mientras posaba un dedo sobre mi pecho húmedo y lo deslizaba lentamente hacia abajo, creo que su plan era matarme de un paro cardiaco… y a partir de este punto no soy capaz de pensar correctamente.

-Dime que es lo aceptas- estaba por ahogarme en esos profundos y oscuros ojos, si no fuera por la luz de la luna, estaría envuelta en ellos, me acerco a ella como si se tratase de un imán.

-sabes que quiero todo… todo de ti… - casi un suspiro colocado sobre mis labios. –Pero sólo por esta noche, dejaré que seas tú quien decida-. Comienza a girarse, no, no le dejaré ir, tomo su rostro en mis manos y por ésta vez soy yo quien la besa.

Justo como recuerdo, la misma calidez que comenzaba a extrañar. No quiero detenerme, siento su labios acariciar los míos de una forma suave y deliciosa, su lengua entraba en mi boca lentamente y se abrazaba a la mía, más labios, los míos son apresados por sus dientes, que tiran de ellos, los reclama suyos, después cura esto con otra lenta caricia. La necesito más cerca de mí, todo ya es mucho mas intenso y siento que un cosquilleo se extiende a todo mi cuerpo y yo me derrito entre sus manos; la necesito de una forma más fuerte, no me bastan sus labios… yo también quiero todo, así que iba a ir por ello.

Más cerca… mucho más cerca, se aparta de mí pero su mirada se mantiene fija en mis ojos, sonríe de lado mientras me muestra todo el deseo que siente… sus ojos lo gritan. Se acerca, roza mi piel, si es que eso puede llamarse un roce: lo único que sentía era mi piel quemarse con el deseo que despertaba el calor de la suya. Busco sus labios, pero ella no permite que los toque, se olvida de mis labios para acariciar mi mejilla con los suyos y la punta de su nariz, baja hasta mi cuello… creo que nunca me enteraré de cómo es que no me materialicé en un millar de mariposas desintegrándose en el aire.

-ahh… Pansy!..- Y eso es todo lo que sale de mi, entre jadeos y suspiros. Posa su lengua en mi piel antes que sus labios, me saborea, y lo único que puedo hacer es abrazarme más a ella y temblar al sentir su piel contra la mía, al mojarle de nuevo con el agua que bajaba por mi cuerpo.

Sus manos se mojan también en el recorrido que hacen por mi piel, siento cómo se estremece al tacto húmedo. Su respiración en mi cuello, una de sus manos enredándose en mi pelo, su piel confundirse con la mía, el brillo de su pelo aún mojado, este baile que practicaban nuestros cuerpos a la luz de la luna.

Y yo siento que exploto, que me convierto en vapor, adhiriéndome a ella, para no dejarla nunca. Quiero enterrarme en ella, quiero fundir nuestra carne, mezclarme con ella al punto se ser uno solo. Me aferro a su espalda mientras explora hacia mi vientre y comienza a devorar mi pecho, jamás he sentido algo similar, mi cuerpo palpita como si fuera un enorme corazón.

Me muevo a su ritmo en una danza casi macabra, sentía morir si no la sentía en mí. A pesar del agua, puedo distinguir esa viscosidad en mi pierna, sentía su esencia marcándome, sabía que su mano también estaba llena de mí, no puedo más que gemir y rasgar su espalda, necesito algo para sostenerme, algo para no elevarme y explotar.

Su aliento se dirige a mi oído para susurrar repetidamente mi nombre… en algún momento algo malo tuvo que pasar por que su voz no sonó igual después de un rato, se parecía a la de… Ginny?.. Las tiernas caricias cambiaron a leves empujones que hacían rodar mi cuerpo, el agua despareció y ahora todo es oscuridad.

-Herms… despierta si no quieres quedarte sin desayuno-. Ginny reía, abro los ojos y me encuentro sobre mi cama con Ginny al lado y con cara de saber demasiado.

- Lo siento- reía apenada. –Pero es que anoche te noté distraída y se me ocurrió que podrías quedarte dormida… lamento lo del sueño- si, se enteró de algo.

-Sabes que no importa Gin… espérame abajo, ya te alcanzo yo

-Está bien, y procura no dormirte de nuevo… por muy, muy interesante que sea

-¡Ginny!- Bien, creo que mínimo no hay nombres, pero no niego que fue frustrante, deliciosamente frustrante, un sueño en el que pude haber sido agua entre sus dedos… casi.

Casi, por que en realidad no pasó nada, el único vestigio de que mínimo la confesión sí pasó, es un arañazo hecho por una ortiga en mi carrera hacia el castillo.

¿Qué puedo hacer? Pansy me dejó ganar tan fácil que me siento perdida, abandonó las armas sólo para desarmarme a mí… todo se complicó.

Doble trabajo ahora para mí, apostar todo en el juego, y convencerte de que des todo también…. Me parece que soy yo quien tiene que dar comienzo a esto.

* * *

yeah! pues a mi parecer no salió tan mal... k alguien puso algo d las sustancias "raritas" y yo pienso k no está tan alejado d la realidad. por cierto: capitulo bsado n otra kncion d Daft Punk (alguien sabe cual?¿? neta... alguien sí la distinguió?).

y sí... como k ya hasta tengo las ideas volando n mi cabeza... ahora hay k esperar a k aterrizen y d ahi acomodarlas n orden :)

nos leemos luewo ;9


	3. que comienze el juego

waaaa! casi un mes... lo siento y en serio k no tengo razón para tardar tanto, pork en serio k ya no tengo tanto k hacer... bueno lo úniko fue que casi muero intentando aprender cálculo (maldita materia) y me guste o no, si kitaba tiempo... al menos para pensar en cómo seguirle a esto.

pero yaaa estaaa! ;D, k aki le bajamos a los sueños y esta mas leve... pero es lo k ha salido, aclaro que había hecho otro pero la verdad es que no m gusto nada asi k mejor lo volví a hacer XD y cambie todo...

bueno ya, recordemos k lo uniko mio aki son los enredos en que meto a los personajes (en serio, por k sigo poniendo esto?) ya, a lo k toca...

* * *

Bien… no he conseguido dormir ni 6 horas supongo, bueno ya se que algo realmente dramático para comenzar diciendo sería mas bien "no he conseguido dormir", pero eso no importa, el caso es que dormí tarde y bastante bien, he de mencionar.

Que por qué me quejo. Fácil, dormí tarde por estarte esperando cerca de los baños anoche, después de lo que te dije. Nunca llegaste, supongo que te quedaste dormida antes de subir. Aun que lo que me interesa mas que nada es tu expresión cuando me desaparecí de tu vista anoche en el bosque, te sonreíste, y estoy segura de que pasarán mil cosas antes que un simple gesto me produzca tantas sensaciones.

Duda, y eso es todo lo que hay en mi cabeza, acepto que tal vez un poco de miedo. Pero es que tu sonrisa me abrió más puertas de las que esperaba y eso no es fácil para mí, te he dejado ir sin saber que te tenía, simpática la gracia. Ahora mi preocupación esta en cómo volver a ti, por que es obvio que no voy a recordarte lo que pasó cuando ahí mismo dejé claro lo que esperaba y lo que iba a hacer. Nada, eso es lo que iba a hacer, pero eres tan torpe que estoy segura de que no harás mucho si no vez mas interés de mi parte, una broma más… eso es lo que mi declaración sería para ti.

Cómo recuperarte si hacer nada, tienes que aceptar que no eres fácil… mucho menos para mi. Pero debo bajar si no quiero perderme el desayuno, al menos quiero ver tu cara hoy en la mañana… estoy segura de que la expresión no será ni por narices la misma. Lo de anoche realmente pasó, y eso, estoy segura de que te afectó más a ti que a mí.

Así que después de una ducha, me dirijo al comedor, en compañía de Crabbe y Goyle, me pregunto cómo es que he pasado siete años de mi vida rodeada de idiotas como estos. Pero supongo que es preferible a estar en cualquiera de las otras cosas. Y aquí debería de mencionar algo sobre los sangre-sucia, pero es en este preciso momento en que "sangre-sucia" aparece en mi mente al verte llegar acompañada de Ginevra, Potter y la comadreja más tonta que he conocido.

Y lo que mas odio es que medio mundo mágico te ha enredado con cualquiera de ellos dos, y hasta se diría que Potter terminará con la pelirroja y tu con el bastardo ese, pero yo estoy casi segura que Potter terminará sin novia por que la anterior de dará bajón y la comadreja roja solo de por vida por que tú… estarás conmigo.

Pero para que eso pase, tengo que aprovechar lo más posible los míseros días que nos quedan aquí, y de no ser posible incluso las semanas posteriores al egreso.

Y mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver al "rojito" acercársete de mas, vaya! Así que hasta él se tenia creído el futuro que todo el mundo le planeaba contigo! Es una lástima que me hayas conocido a mí también. Que pena por él… no, la verdad es que no.

Mas duda, no parece desagradarte la cercanía del pelirrojo, no es que dude de tu expresión… mas bien comienzo a dudar de mi vista, y es que no se te ha despegado, y en otros casos tú lo habrías retirado o cuidadosamente o con un grito y casi un bofetón en la cara, por qué ahora no lo hacías?

No, lo siento pero yo no estoy para juegos, eres mía desde anoche que te dejé ir, suena tonto pero no pienso equivocarme de nuevo, no ahora y menos con esto.

Qué es lo que pretendes? Acaso quieres que termine matando a Weasley? Lo haré, si suena macabro pero, no pienso dejarte con alguien como él, por muy Gryffindor que sea para mi no es mas que un muerto de hambre y cobarde, que se protege bajo las faldas de Potter y para mi enojo, las tuyas también, cosa comprobable ahora que sentí mi vista taladrándole la cabeza hueca que tiene y esconder su frente en tu hombro. Pero sigues sin apartarlo! Incluso sacudes un poco su cabello.

-Deberían de prohibirles hacer eso- me sorprendo a mí misma estando de acuerdo con el comentario de Goyle.

-como si no fueran suficientemente molestos por separado ahora resulta que se juntan- al parecer Crabbe también los había visto, y mi comentario el que de costumbre era el mas burlesco, sarcástico y cruel, simplemente no llegó, pero eso no quería decir que me quedaba callada, justo al pasar frente a ustedes de mis labios salieron las palabras.

-Como si no fueran suficientes las ratas de biblioteca, ahora serán comadrejas de biblioteca- sólo faltaba rematar esto- aun que la verdad yo pienso que se comerán los libros para no morirse de hambre, no por otra cosa-.

-…Párkinson…- una vez mas mi nombre salía de tus labios pero tus ojos reflejaban sorpresa, duda, tal vez dolor… era raro ver una expresión así en tu rostro causada por mi, en dónde habías dejado la ira y el odio de siempre.

-te vas a quedar callada Hermionie? Que no has oído lo que dijo?- ese idiota es mas soportable como mascota que oyéndolo hablar.

-No, no pienso caer en su juego otra vez, además tú también podrías contestarle, eres Gryffindor se supone que no le temes!-. Bravo por ti Granger, hasta que hacías algo con ese tipo. Al parecer mi presencia sí cambia tu estado de ánimo, pues pude ver cómo no terminabas tu comida y salías algo apresurada del comedor con la excusa de llegar tarde a clase, por favor! Últimos días y ni así llegabas tarde, creo que eso es algo que nunca va a cambiar en ti.

Sales casi corriendo… y apuesto a que de haber sido por ti azotabas de buena gana las enormes puertas del comedor. Deberé estar más pendiente de ti en estos tiempos… al menos por hoy.

_Sólo tú, sólo tú, sólo tú_

Caer en mi juego… no eres un juego para mi, además de que el supuesto juego no sería mío, nunca empecé nada, creo que se me esta ocurriendo algo, tal vez muy arriesgado, pero dependiendo de ti, y de cómo lo manejé, saldré ganando.

-Valla, parece que la sangre-sucia no está interesada en idiotas de pelo extraño, por muy traidores y muertos de hambre que sean-. Y aquí aparece el nada oportuno Draco, y se sentó al lado de nosotros, pero seguir hablando con los otros idiotas acerca del "trío dorado". Mi mente seguía en ti, que habrá pasado por tu cabeza al momento de escucharme decir aquello? Te darías cuenta de que sólo pretendía ofender a Weasley? Yo sé que mínimo notaste algo extraño en la frase.

Pero que debo hacer… que hacer.

_Solo tú, solo tú, solo tú_

El día había comenzado contigo en mi cabeza y después de tres horas sigues estando en el mismo lugar, solo eres tú y lo que haré contigo, nada mas en mi cabeza, a partir de anoche no sé nada da ti, tengo que comenzar desde cero… conocerte después de que yo me di a conocer ante ti, sabemos que algo cambió. No estoy segura si ignoré tu situación todo el tiempo o la noticia te había hacho descubrir algo en ese momento, pero pongo las manos al fuego a que no te soy indiferente. No ahora, siendo sincera… pienso que nunca lo fui, sospecho que también notabas esa tensión cuando se trataba de mí… Tal vez es que ninguna se quiso dar tiempo.

Lo que sea… se está pasando el día y yo no te he visto… podría pasarme por la biblioteca para buscarte… me pregunto si eso sonará menos absurdo que ir a buscar un libro para el trabajo final d Slughorn, lo que sea.

Y no me equivoco, estás sentada en una de las últimas mesas, pretendo ignorarte pero una sonrisa me hace evidente, espero que no alcances a notarla. Me dirijo con la Sra. Pince, pregunto por un libro y me indica el lugar dónde está. Camino hacia los estantes y tú sigues sin voltear a verme. Estoy cerca de tu mesa, me detengo poco a poco y para quedar de espaldas a ti. Fui al estante y comencé golpearlo con las uñas. Era bastante leve, pero constante, sabía que en cualquier momento darías señales de molestia.

Y ahí estaba, el primer suspiro a causa de la interrupción.

_Solo tú, solo tú, solo tú_

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en mi rostro, comienzo a caminar adentrándome en el pasillo lleno de libros, pero el sonido continúa escuchándose el ritmo de mis pasos dentro de aquella biblioteca. Me detuve para sacar algunos, libros mientras disimuladamente te veía volver a concentrarse en tu trabajo, dejo los libros y continúo mi camino sin dejar de sonar las uñas en los estantes, doy vuelta y me encuentro en otro de los pasillos, veo las mesas al otro lado y me doy cuenta de que están vacías, casi salgo a las ultimas filas cuando noto que son apenas tres mesas las que están ocupadas, sin embargo sólo me importa una mesa, una persona:

_Solo tú, solo tú, solo tú_

Una vez mas me interno en los pasillos para regresar a ti, esta vez reviso las hileras mas altas y veo como estas en serio molesta por el incesante ruido que hago, dejo en paz mi uñas y me acercó de espaldas a tu mesa hasta chocar intencionalmente con ella, me recargo en ella… y el sonido regresa a tus oídos… incluso cerraste los libros con fuerza y apuesto a que cerraste también los ojos, un suspiro, no, eso era un resoplido que pretendía mandarme a volar, pero sin embargo, no pudo. Justo antes de que te levantes casi corro de nuevo al pasillo para tomar un libro cualquiera, el juego se hacía interesante. Una vez más te vi sin que te dieras cuenta y pude apreciar tu expresión de confusión y desespero en tu rostro. Yo también me pregunto cómo es que no me has gritado para que me calle.

Una vuelta mas, y noto tu mirada dudosa en mi, quieres que te responda algo que ni tu sabes cómo preguntar, así que casi podría decir que me burlaba de la situación, tu cara era un todo un poema. Una pequeña risilla escapa de mis labios y tu expresión se hace aún más cómica. Hago ademan de tomar otro libro… y el repiqueteo de mis uñas en el metal produce de nuevo el sonido del que casi te habías librado.

Definitivamente estabas molesta cuando tomaste tu cabeza entre tus manos, cerraste otra vez tus libros, dejaste la pluma en el pergamino y te levantaste casi rompiendo la mesa con el manotazo que le pegaste. Y no se si agradecer o gritarle un crucio a Weasley, por que acaba de meter su pobretón trasero entre tu grito y mi persona.

Solo noto que te mira espantado y yo doy vuelta otra vez al pasillo para no ver la escenita estúpida y patética que se presentará ante mis ojos.

_Solo tú, solo tú, solo tú_

Pero me es imposible no llegar de nuevo a donde estaba tu mesa, así que lo que se cuela en mis oídos una plática nada relevante entre la comadreja y tú.

-Te pasa algo Herm? Te noto extraña

-Nada, nada Ron, solo una molestia, nada importante- Así que nada importante eh? -Pasa algo?

-Quería saber si me podías ayudar con la última redacción- Qué este tipo nunca va aprender a hacer algo sólo- Pero si estas muy ocupada puedo irme.- Se está tardando.

-Discúlpame Ron… pero creo que sería lo mejor, no me siento tan paciente el día de hoy- Qué esperaba el Weasley para largarse?

- Por que no vas a la sala común si te sientes mal… o subes a tu cuarto?- déjala ya comadreja no va a ir contigo.

-Ron tengo que terminar la redacción, subiré mas tarde no te preocupes-. Hasta que por fin se va, y yo regreso a plantarme frente a tu mesa e inicio una vez más aquel molesto repiqueteo que había parado mientras hablabas con Ronald, una vez mas retrocedo hasta tu sitio… y el golpeteo es ahora en el metal bajo las mesa. El timbre es tan agudo que hasta a mí me fastidia un poco, tú más te molestas.

Era tan divertido jugar así contigo, sabía que me exponía demasiado en este momento, pero eso no es de suma importancia justo ahora.

El último suspiro sale de tus labios al tiempo que escucho correr la silla con fuerza, me tomas el brazo y me voltear hacia ti, que sorpresa! Sabía que estabas molesta pero esta vez casi me comes y no de la forma en que a mi me gustaría.

-Qué es lo que quieres Parkinson? Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que has pasado por aquí y te juro que me estas enloqueciendo!-. Hey! Así que no me equivocaba, vamos a dar comienzo a esto.

-Bueno, la verdad lamento tanto tu incomodidad… pero creo que lo que busco tú no me lo puedes dar-. Veo por un momento turbación es tus ojos y cómo tus labios se entreabren para no decir nada- O es que en serio crees que me puedes ayudar?- adivina a qué me refiero señorita "premio anual". Me inclino sobre la mesa casi sobre ti hasta tomar uno de tus libros, me separo al tiempo que lo abro y hojeo, mientras tu cara es lo más confuso que he visto en mi vida.

- Mira! Al final de cuentas valió la pena las molestias… tienes lo que quiero-. Sonrío al tiempo que cierro el libro y me marcho con él.

Sé que captaste lo que quise decirte, sé que en este momento las cosas cambian aun mas y que no estoy sola en esto.

Sé que serás tu quien me sorprenda antes de que pueda dar el siguiente paso.

* * *

y fin... bueno solo del capi... espero ya no tardarme tanto en el que sigue y supongo k no por k eso d subir cada mes hasta parece falta d respeto... pero juro k si lo termino (o esa es la intención)

¬¬ en serio importa la cancion k use esta vez?

yo creo k no ^^ el caso es que esto está aki, sea como sea XD

º

º

nos leeremos luewo ;D


	4. el más extraño

Genteeeee! por fin! +1 a la bendita historia que suspendo cada mes... sin falta, y sí, habia jurado que subiría mas seguido, pero eso de los juramentos no me va para nada, asi que con la pena del mundo supongo que simplemente seguire subiendo (eso sí) sin fecha fija... aun que por lo visto los 20's del mes son los indicados...

Pero no diré mas, el mundo sabe que lo único mio es... yaaa! eso es indiferente! (y obvio¬¬) así que a lo que toca.

* * *

El día más extraño de mi vida, sólo eso puedo decir, y no es que hable sólo de un hecho, por que para empezar he sido despertada por Ginny, cuando ella se despierta casi a medio desayuno y por eso es que casi siempre llega tarde a la primera.

A continuación mi almuerzo/desayuno fue casi agradable incluso pasé por alto las tonterías de Ron, que es cierto que parte de eso es lo que me llevó a decir que "sí" en el momento en que me preguntó si quería ser su novia, pero es tan niño que ya no le veo sentido a seguir con él.. de acuerdo, sé que no engaño a nadie, y es que está más que claro que lo de Pansy me dejó descolocada.

Y ya que entramos al tema por qué no decirlo, ella es el complemento perfecto para el día, por ella mi día he cambiado y es que si no hubiera dicho nada anoche (sabemos de lo que hablo) yo no estaría a punto de volarme la cabeza.

Bien, regresando a al día justo anoche yo mínimo tenía idea de lo que podía hacer, pero casi al término del almuerzo aparece Pansy "reina-serpiente" Párkinson junto con el par de gorilas, reían, pero la causa llegó a mi oídos hasta que Pansy abrió la boca. Me sentí molesta, tal vez triste o no lo sé, su comentario como de costumbre el mas fuerte me taladró los oídos al grado de no saber ni qué cara poner. Mi estómago estaba hecho un nudo y más por las tonterías de Ron repito, y el día se fue como sin nada… y al decir nada me refiero a ella.

Por qué… qué fue lo que hizo en mí? Seguro no es un filtro amoroso, conozco a la perfección de qué va eso y esta claro que no lo es, pero yo nunca me sentí asi con nadie, menos una chica. Por supuesto que cuando le veía un espasmo se alojaba en mi garganta, me aferraba a mis libros y trataba de evitar una discusión… aun que me encantaba enfrentarme a ella, cosa que nunca pasaba con Malfoy, a él sólo quería golpearlo un poco , luego abofertearlo unas cuantas veces y… OK con el un crucio es lo que deseaba salir de mis boca, pasa la guerra y a pesar de haber salvado su vida sigue siendo un… dejémoslo así.

Tres horas mas y termino en la biblioteca, dónde la cereza de mi día la puso… sí, Pansy Párkinson, ya vino y volvió a su maldito juego después de que me dieran ganas de arrancarle las uñas que hacían ese molesto ruido.

Pansy y sus jugarretas… qué tan cierto hace esto mi sueño?... …. Hey! Que para nada pienso en los baños y eso! Me refiero a lo que dijo!... Ok respiro… lo que quiere de mi, será que ciertamente me está dejando la elección?

No, esta vez Párkinson se equivocó de oponente, está claro, si no me he quedado callada frente a ella mas que ésta mañana, no pienso quedarme a esperar qué es lo que pasa… eso sin contar que se ha llevado MI libro, y tengo trabajos finales que seguramente ella no hará, pero, por alguna razón, serán entregados cinco segundos antes de que el profesor salga del aula.

Suspiro y le doy alcance, aun sin estar tan cerca por alguna razón me siento bastante nerviosa, por cierto que también puedo escuchar una ligera risilla, seguramente por haber conseguido quedarse con el libro.

-Párkinson! Necesito ese libro… dámelo-. No pienso pedir favores, no ahora.

-Puedes pedir el otro, suponía que teniendo como casa los estantes sabrías que hay dos ejemplares-. Me contesta con frialdad, bueno, esperaba otra cosa, que obviamente no era que me diera el libro, pero, pero esto…

-el otro libro lo pidieron desde hace tres días y no ha sido devuelto. A parte que no sé cómo te fue autorizado el sacarlo de la biblioteca si primero necesitas entregar la ficha… la ficha!-. Dios, seguramente la había dejado en la mesa cuando Ron vino hace rato.

- Exacto, la ficha que tomé de tu mesa junto con el libro, no, no me agradezcas, me parece que ya notaste que entregué el libro por ti, y vez esto?- decía al mostrarme la fichilla rosa que autoriza el préstamo de un libro a largo plazo- Es mas k obvio que viviendo tú aquí debes saber que ESTO me autoriza a sacar el libro de la biblioteca por tres dias-. Lo extraño aqui es que me miraba seria, fría y distante, a estas alturas mínimamente ya hubiera soltado una broma o burla.

-Sé perfectamente lo qué es eso, pero en verdad que necesito el libro, y estoy mas que segura que tú ni siquiera lo vas a abrir hoy o algun otro dia, así que hazme el favor de darme el libro junto con la ficha y yo lo entregaré por ti antes de la fecha.- y ahi iba mi última esperanza de conseguir el libro, pero algo me decía que tratándose de Pansy Párkinson, simplemente no podía ser tan fácil.

-Sabes qué, no, simplemente no, así que si pretendes entregar a tiempo tu trabajo tendrás que hacermo mientras el libro esté conmigo.- A ver, si no malentendí la sonrisa de lado que tiene en su rostro ahora junto con sus palabras, me esta diciendo que tengo que hacer mi trabajo teniendola a ella a un lado... o fernte a mi, o atrás de mi.

- Vámos Párkinson, tienes mejores cosas que hacer, que estar supervisando mi trabajo o el cómo lo hago.

-Válla Granger! tienes miedo de que te coma? te aseguro que eso NO va a pasar, ni siquiera me apetece darte una mordida, sucede que tenenmos la misma clase por si no estaba enterada, ya que vamos en el mismo curso, así que también me encargaron el trabajo.

-Pansy si lo que quieres es que te ayude...

- No lo digas ni de bromma... no sé que te hace pensar que necesito tu ayuda, pero sea lo que sea no es así. Y mas te conviene que me des una respuesta ya, por que por muy prefectas que seamos no podemos estar fuera de las torres pasadas las 12 y adivina qué horas son...-El tiempo había pasado y para mí no había sido sentido... pero el libro, ese no es el problema, el problema es Pansy.

-De acuerdo, pero recordando las palabras y sabiendo que ni tu ni yo somos bienvenidas en la torre de la otra, no sé qué idea tengas tú de dónde hacer el trabajo.

-Se ma hace bastante raro que siendo prefecta no sepas en qué lugares meterte cuando no quieres ser encontrada, lo que importa es evadir a quienes hacen ronda ésta noche, después de eso puedes escoger: la lechuzería, la torre de astronomía, la sala de los menesteres o los baños-.

Y es justo ahora cuando pienso en mil situaciones en tales lugares pero simplemente se me hace imposible imaginarnos haciendo el trabajo ahí... y menos cuando sé perfectamente qué es lo que acostumbran hacer en esos sitios, siento cómo mi cara se pone caliente y el bendito sueño de anoche regresa a mi cabeza, oigo que sigue hablando, y es en este momento que siento su mirada en mi, fija e interrogante.

-Granger... hey! sigues aquí o estoy hablando con un espectro de ti? No es por fastidiar pero sería mas secillo si yo siguera perteneciendo a la brigada, pero para tu ahora desgracia ese año te dió or ponerte rebelde y encargarte de botar a Umbridge de Hogwarts- Vámos si eso lo mejor que he hecho en años, lo dice por ella no era la que soportaba las torturas de esa loca.

-No le veo relación la verdad, y la ronda está proxima asi que dime que plan tienes tú para que no nos encuetren.

-Parece que no me has entendido... si yo siguiera siendo de la brigada podría decir a cualquiera que te encontré haciendo... qué se yo, Umbridge creería cualquier idiotez, con ese pretexto podríamos ir a las mazmorras o a algún sitio digno de llevar a cabo en él un... castigo, ya sabes-. Y ese "castigo" salido de sus labios sonó a todo menos a una palabra que completaba la oración, una vez más mis mejillas se pintaban de color carmín mientras agradecía que las antorchas del castillo estuviesen apagadas. Suspiro.

-Pues ve dejando de lado tus fantasías sobre la Brigada por que ya NO existe, y yo tengo un trabajo que hacer con un libro qué está bajo tu brazo.

-Bieeeen... entonces podrás notar que el problema en sí no es mío, y hasta deberías de agradecer que esté dispuesta a pasar la noche contigo para que hagas tu trabajocomo quieres-. Por alguna razón todo lo que salía de su boca me parecía dicho en un doble sentido que me negaba a seguir.

-Quieres dejar de hecharme eso en cara?.

-Pues no te hecharía nada en cara si no hubieras interrumpido mi busqueda en la biblioteca, claro, y si hubieras estado atenta al momento que tomé el libro, lo cual es obvio que no. Pero te ayudaré, esta noche patrulla Draco junto con un Hufflepuff, así que es mas que obvio que Draco dirigirá el patrullaje; según las veces que he ido con el, primero revisa la planta baja, las aulas en orden de grados, los baños, lechuzería, pasillos prohibidos, pero jamás se acerca a la torre de astronomía, así que en caso de que no se nos hallan adelantado es ahí a dónde debemos ir... y si hay alguien dentro bien pueden ir a revolcarse a otro sitio-. Y el doble sentido de nuevo, mi cabeza permanecía permanentemente inclinada mientras comenzamos a caminar. Después de algunos minutos subíamos las escaleras para llegar a la torre.

-Lumus

-Bien, al parecer la puerta está abierta, así que no hay nadie dentro... después de ti Granger-. Dudaba, y es que no era para menos, torre de astronomía, declaración hace menos de 30 horas, Draco patrullando... escenas volátiles de un sueño con tintes de erotismo, bueno, tengo mi varita y... y estoy terriblemente nerviosa, al grado de que siento que siento que nada de lo que sé me sirve justo en éste momento.

-Vamos, ya te dije que el asunto no es mío, si no quieres nos vamos el libro-único-ejemplar-disponible-por-tres-dias y yo a la tore de Slytherin y tu regresas sana y salva, claro si no encuentras a Draco en el camino, a tu torre-. Comienzo a notar la burla en su voz, no es que no lo hubiera hecho antes, pero juraría que está a nada de reir.

-De acuerdo, ya voy, pero si el "asunto" es mío no sé por qué las ganas de hacerlo tan rápido, hace un momento mencionaste que Malfoy nunca revisa esta torre-. Veo que una sonrisa cruza sus labios al tiempo que algo entre suspiro o risa o bofuido en emitido po ella.

Antes que nada comienza a juntar algunas colchonetas arrumbadas sobre un amplio sillón, y esto en definiotiva no calma mis nervios, trato de ignorar sus movimientos y me acerco a una gran ventana que hay. El brillo de la luna... no! no mas recuerdos de sueños por favor!

Mínimo con esa luz y el lumus de mi varita se hace una luz decente para que pueda trabajar en mi redacción, acomodo varios objetos a manera de hacer un tipo de escritorio o mesa por que en definitiva no pienso trabajar acostada y menos de noche y menos en la torre de astronomía... y menos con Pansy detrás mio... De cuándo acá el nombre "Pansy Párkinson" es sinónimo de pensamientos censurables? Acepto que en definitiva hay algo conmigo, algo con ella... entre nosotras. Suspiro.

-Bien Parkinson, pues aquí hay sitio para las dos si es que quieres hacer el trabajo conmigo o cómo mejor te parezca

-Yo? hacer el trabajo? y contigo? debes estar de broma...

-Bien, entonces dame el libro y arreglatelas tu sola para hacer el trabajo

-Trabajo por el cual no me preocupo por que lo tengo desde quinto

-Qué demonios dices?

-Que sabiendo los profesores que me iban a tocar y teniendo en cuenta los asquerosos y estúidos trabajos finales que dejan, cuando pertenecía a la brigada tome verios pergaminos con distintos trabajos terminados, así que lo que me resta es copiar algo de este y aquel en un pergamino que contenga mi nombre y nada de desvelos para mí. Así que mientras tú no duermes haciendo eso, yo me permitiré contar estrellas hasta que me de sueño.

Y lo decía como si hablara de cómo desayuna muggles en la mañana. Se hacerca a mi y yo no puedo ni mirarla a la cara, escucho su risa transformada casi en silencio y deja el libro sobre mi "escritorio".

Así que para eso acomodaba tanta cosa, ahora se dirige a su cama improvisada y se recuesta en ella. Mi expresión simplemente no tiene nombre, no es que desconfíe de ella, pero no sé que hacer... aparte de la redacción claro.

Sin duda alguna, este ha sido el dia mas largo y extraño de mi vida... o al menos de lo que va de ella.

* * *

Y bueno, que digo aquí, sin duda he salvado esto por que me dí el susto de mi vida y aprendí que este tipo de escritos no van en una libreta cualquiera que tu amdre pueda tomar y leer por error... sí, sigo viva.

y sólo por eso jurooo (OK mejor no juro nada) solo por eso, un capi mas de algo que casi es asesinado por mi miedo jiji... Por cierto que posiblemente haya un cambio en la narrativa de los próximos capitulos, pero aún no lo sé, aparte que aun me falta pensar en qué lío de muerte o casi muerte meto a tales personajes... se aceptan iideas ;D

y como siempre...

NOS LEEMOS LUEGOOO


	5. adelantado trabajo

puff... como k ya sabemos k los 20's son mis dias no? Bueno, que la idea me estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace tiempo, pero no encontraba bien cómo escribirlo... Y en serio que no es que no me cuaje bien l cerebro lo juro, que puedo ser un poco torpe que fácilmente paso por idiota pero no lo soy... o al menos no tanto como aparento XD.

Es mas el capi lo escribi casi de uno solo, y quedó decente. Por cierto que la fuente de inspiración regresó de la forma meno esperada FACEBOOK! muy útil que puede resultar en contados casos, bueno, el chiste es que el quinto está recién pasado de la libreta (mencione que soy a la antiwa?¿?) al PC y de ahi para acá.

Y sabiendo lo que es obvio pero que a nadie le interesa XD...

* * *

Y en esa torre se encontraban dos chicas que en su vida imaginaron que compartirían una situación similar. Tenía rato que Pansy se había quedado en silencio, se estaba limitando a estar tumbada en las colchar y darse vuelta de vez en cuando. Hermionie, intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo final, así que lo único que se podía escuchar esa clara noche, eran sonidos del bosque, el pasar de las hojas, un rasgueo de plumas y uno que otro suspiro perdido entre dos respiraciones acompasadas.

A pesar de pretender estar sumida en el libro, hechizos, pociones y animales fantásticos a Hermionie no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza el por qué de la situación, el por qué Pansy tomó el libro cuando acababa de dejar mas que en claro que no lo necesitaba, aun así, estaba considerando qué sería mejor: quedarse con la duda (al menos por ahora) o pedirle una respuesta a Pansy.

Un nuevo suspiro cruzó el aire frente a la ventana de la torre de astronomía, y de nuevo el rasgueo de la pluma sobre el papel volvió a ser audible. Continuó escribiendo, sabía que Pansy no dormía a sus espaldas por que podía escuchar cómo hacía figuras con su varita, cosa que no hacía mas que acrecentar sus dudas, pero de cierto modo también la tranquilizaba. Escuchó como se lavantaba de su improvisada cama y se dirigía a un gran ventanal que había a un costado, cuyo vidrio estaba tan roto que era prácticamente inexistente, de modo que el aire frío entraba y era presente hasta las primeras esquinas.

-Pansy…

-¿Qué sucede?- Frío, tanto como el aire que entraba por dicho ventanal y le acariciaba el rostro a la chica Slytherin.

-El cristal… esta roto…

-Por completo, yo diría que ni siquiera hay vidrio…

-No era una observación

-Entonces…- su tono seguía siento el mismo, Hermionie sabía que desde que ella misma había abierto su libro, Pansy se había quedado casi sola con sus pensamientos, tal vez…

-Te lo decía para que tuvieras cuidado, ésta es una de las torres mas altas del castillo

-Muy bien iluminada, por cierto- ni siquiera se volteó a mirarla, se acercó aun más a la orilla, abrió el cristal hecho añicos y se sentó meramente en la orilla.

-Pansy…- Silencio- Oye, en verdad me pone de nervios el que estés colgando de la ventana.

-… no lo estoy

-Vale, pero siento que te caerás… ya quítate de ahí

-¿Para?- ni burla ni sarcasmo… en serio quería una respuesta, su voz era lineal, de cierto modo ausente.

-No puedo trabajar si sigues ahí, me pones mal

-Pues yo estoy bien, continúa que la entrega es en ésta semana, y conociéndote vas a hacer mas 5 metros de pergamino escrito- Comenzó a juguetear con la varita… igual de ausente

-Quítate de ahí… y deja en paz esa varita

-Sólo no mires, haz lo tuyo

-Si resbalas no iré por ti- Pero eso sonaba más a una súplica por que se quitara que a una verdadera advertencia.

-No espero que lo hagas- Dicho esto, hizo aparecer algo semejante a una bóveda nocturna y comenzó a mover "estrellas".

-Ten cuidado, vale? …

-Tú dedícate a escribir

Y eso fue lo que hizo, tomó su pluma y la sumergió en la tinta mientras el "cielo" de Pansy se expandía en el aire se movía y en ocasiones alguna lucecilla perdida iba a parar dentro de su tintero. Finalmente Pansy decidió dejar de arrojar a cualquier lugar sus partículas luminosas y se propuso hacer con ellas figurillas luminosas mientras Hermionie seguía indagando el apartado de "Pociones".

La Gryffindor tenía un poco de saña con respecto a acercársele a Pansy, más que otra cosa a que ésta tuviera un sobresalto y cayera de la torre, pero de verdad que su mano estaba por entumecérsele y necesitaba un descanso, y por mas que buscó no encontró nada mejor que hacer que sentarse unos metros atrás de la chica con corbata verde e intentar hablar de algo u observar lo que hacía.

-Sin duda esta noche el valor Gryffindor está a todo lo que da

-Pansy!... – parecía estar de vuelta.

-Es que le temes a las altura Granger?

-No es eso…

-Vale, no sé cómo es que se me ocurrió tal barbaridad-en definitiva estaba de vuelta- es acaso entonces… que… me temes?

-Tendría que hacerlo?-La imagen antes formada de un complejo rosal se difuminó para dar paso a un cinto de luces que rodeó a Hermionie sin sujetarla.

-Eso deberías de saberlo tú… es decir, estamos solas, en una de las torres mas altas y alejadas u olvidadas por Circe del castillo, dejaste tu varita en el "escritorio"- sí, Hermionie podía ahora intuir la sonrisa en el rostro de Pansy, de espaldas a ella, sobre todo por que se tomó la molestia de marcar las comillas en el aire.- tú rodeada de mis luciérnagas explosivas… sí así les digo yo- dijo precisamente al tiempo que una se desintegraba frente a la Sly.- Ahora contéstame… deberías de temer de mi?

-… Tal vez… tal vez debería de hacerlo, pero quizás el error lo esté cometiendo yo, por que justo ahora, no lo hago.

Pansy se puso de pie, a nada del precipicio

-Pansy…- La aludida sonrió al tiempo que se giraba y le miraba desde arriba, no se retiró del ventanal.-Deberías de tener cuidado… yo…- Hermionie mantuvo la cabeza gacha hasta que entre las lucecillas resplandecientes una mano se hizo presente frente a ella.

-Deberías… deberíamos muchas cosas… no crees Granger?- tomó la mano de Hermionie y la ayudó a levantarse. La castaña de pronto se dio cuenta de que las luces aun flotaban en torno a ellas y que no había soltado su mano, y tomando en cuenta que el ventanal detrás de ellas no hacía mas que mostrar la imagen de una luna brillante en contraste con un cielo oscuro como imagen de fondo, el pensamiento de que esa imagen era un tanto romántica se coló en su cabeza… como consecuencia de esto un sonrojo brilló en sus mejillas. La habitación estaba lo suficientemente iluminada como para que Pansy pudiera ver esto. Sonrió, de medio lado pero lo hizo de una forma sincera, y decir que la imagen de Hermionie sonrojada le había parecido lo mas tierno y lindo que había visto seria impropio de ella. Soltó su mano

-Son molestas a veces, cierto?

-Las qué perdón?

-Las lucecillas, acosan algunas veces… soy capaz de conjurarlas y moverlas… pero cuando me olvido un poco de ellas, tienden a actuar por sí mismas

-No, para nada- Se reprendió mentalmente por su precipitada respuesta

-No?... vale, de todos modos ya es tarde, supongo que tu sabes que mañana tengo partido-lentamente las lucecillas fueron apagandose- no por mí por supuesto, ya sabes, la típica final de hace algunos años "Slytherin v.s. Gryffindor"... Draco vs Potter... esas cosas. El punto es que me ahora si te dejo por que pretendo dormir- Aun no se le desaparecia la sonrisa de la cara cuando conjuró un tipo de barrera para que el aire frio no llegara hasta su "tendido".

-Claro... yo... yo seguiré con el trabajo, descansa.

Y al tiempo que una se acostaba en un montón mal hecho de colchonetas viejas, la otra se dirijía a un amontonadero de cosas que intentaban ser un escritorio. Hermionie ahora sólo se preguntaba cómo es que llegó a pasar tal cosa, por que ahora sí que estaba convencida de que gustaba de Pansy, recordaba cada discusión en los pasillos, el cómo Malfoy fue dejado de lado para quedar en una situación ella-ella, cómo a falta de demas personas igual los insultos y contestaciones ásperas volaban de una boca a otra... el cómo sin darse cuenta, le agradaban estas discusiones... sin darse cuanta luego de sacar sus enojos con Pansy llegaba a clases con una sonrisa en los labios.

Y fue hasta ahora, hasta el fin de cursos, pero... si era cierto lo que Pansy le habia dicho, entonces no tenia razón para preocuparse... o al menos no tanta. Entre éste y otros pensamientos su papiro fue siendo llenado con eltras que contaban la historia y uso de las pociones más útiles, para cuando dejó de escribir sólo oia la respiracion pausada de Pansy a sus espaldas.

Notó que todos los colchones los habia usado Párkinson para su "cama", pero con un escalofrío tambien notó que le habia dejado un lugar detrás de ella, que se había quitado la corbata y que su pelo rozaba su cuello. Hermionie sacudió su cabeza y decidió que la corbata si que era incómoda para dormir, asi que ella también se la quitó. Se sacó los zapatos y se acercó a su acompañante nocturno.

Se acercó por el lado opuesto al destinado para ella, se inclinó hasta casi rozar la punta de su nariz con la frente de Pansy, sonreía, Hermionie tenia una tenue sonrisa pintada en los labios. Ella que era todo reglas y moral en una situación tal, quién lo hubiera dicho. Se inclinó un poco mas y con un liguero temor, se atrevió a rozar los labios de Pansy con los suyos.

Una vez mas un simple roce le era suficiente... aparte que no podia hacer mas por que de ninguna manera quería despertar a la chica de labios rojos que estaba casi debajo de ella. Se separó con delicadeza y con el recuerdo de otros labios sobre los propios, sintiendo aún presente el sabor de estos.

No haría falta ni mencionar que se retiro hacia "su lado" con una carilla de niño que acaba de hacer una travesura, una risilla y un leve sonrojo apenas visible en sus mejillas, se acostó dejando de frente sus espaldas, con cuidado para no incomodar a la otra... Y comenzó a dormir sin siquiera sonspechar que unos ojos oscuros se abrían lentamente, que Pansy sonreía y se acariciaba los labios... y que esos mismo labios se curvaban en una abierta sonrisa.

Pansy se dió vuelta, a juzgar por la tranquila e inocente respiración de Hermionie, sumado al trbajo que había estado haciendo las últimas horas, supuso con razón que ya se encontraba dormida. No, no planeaba despertarla, se acercó a su espalda, de un modo tal que el olor de su cabello le llenaba los pulmones, una vez mas sonrió a la noche, y sin temor alguno se abrazó a la cintura de Hermionie, recargó su frente en su hombro... ya se inventaría un pretexto antes de que amaneciera. No le fué difícil dormir de esta forma.

Asi pasaron las horas, con la imagen que pocos en el mundo mágico podrían creer: un escudo Slytherin pegado a la espalda de una blusa que en el cuello tenía el escudo del León. Las primeras luces del amanecer despertaron a la Gryffindor, quien sintió cómo era apresada por la citnura, un poco sorprendida se removió hasta ser conciente de que era el brazo de Pansy lo que le imposibilitaba el movimiento.

-... Pa... Pansy... hey... Pansy... Párkinson!

-eh?... que quieres?- se notaba que ni con ese grito había terminado de despertar

-Que me dejes levantar

-ah?... ya, claro, lo siento- mientras ella misma se levantaba y se tallaba los ojos al tiempo que dejaba salir un pequeño bostezo de su boca, al ver esto Hermionie no pudo mas que soltar una risilla silenciosa, esa era una imagen tan tierna que no cuadraba muy bien con el nombre de Pansy Parkinson, pero que aún asi le encantó ser, supuso ella misma, la única que había visto algo asi.

-Y ahora de qué te ries Granger.. si se puede saber claro

-De que tengo suerte que no babees... si no, tendría que salir casi corriendo de aquí para ir a darme una ducha y no andar con tus babas todo el dia en la cabeza

-Vámos Granger, te servirian para esos pelos que tienes- le decía señalando su cabeza y riendo un poco- la verdad es que no estás para saberlo, pero yo duermo abrazando una almohada, aquí no hay, y yo no tengo la culpa que te hayas puesto tan a la mano.

El comentario fue seguido del inmediato sonrojo de las mejillas de la chica que se ponía una corbata rojo oscuro.

Pansy se terminó de acomodar el cabello, y se dirigió hacia el ventanal con el vidrio roto, donde estaba por nacer uno de los mas hermosos amaneceres que había visto, al poco tiempo Hermionie se paró junto a ella.

-Bonito amanecer...

-Te gusta?... te lo dedico... -Al ver la cara de desconcierto de la castaña, Párkinson dejó escapar una ligera carcajada- vale... entonces te lo regalo... es literal- Al decir esto hizo aparecer una bolilla pequeña en su mano la cual arrojó hacia afuera. Al regreso de ésta tenía dentro la imagen del amanecer que estaban observando. Pansy la cogió y se la tendió a Hermionie.

-Gra...gracias...

-De nada, no fue tan caro no te preocupes- dijo mientras se disponía a salir de la torre y le dedicaba una sonrisa de medio lado a la Gryffindor

-Pansy! -La mencionada se dio vuelta con una ceja levantada, como esperando a que continuara- suerte en el partido...

-Claro... nos vemos..

-Hey! el libro...

Y Pansy se limito a levantar la mano con el ejemplar en ella miestras cerraba la puerta, obviamente no se lo ba a dejar.

* * *

vale... ya había dicho que iba a cambiar el modo es que estaba la narrativa de la historia, es que eso de que Pansy alegara mentalmente con Herms y luego esta viniera a conternos el chisme siguiente, me complicaba un poco la escritura.

Y si, ha estado un poco flojo el capi, pero vamos! no me digan que esperaban que las pusiera a darle a la primera noche que pasan juntas... siento si si lo hacian XD... pero si de por si siento que he ido un poco rapido, simplemente no puedo hacerme a la idea de que se digan "me gustas... vamos a ponerle ^^" nooo soñoereees! la vida no es asi.

pero bueno... aqui esta... yo me voy que ya estoy tarde... lean, comenten, vivan, hagan y deshagan de este mundo...

nos llemos despúes! ^^


	6. gané yo? si no quien?

heee vueltooooo! tal vez me tarde mas de lo acostumbrado, la verdad no sé, pero como ya vi que en este mundo lo que vende es el drama y el sexo, nuevo cambio de planes para mi... vale no tanto, ademas esto aun no acaba, de eso pueden estar seguros...

bueno... en este cap intenté hacer la narracion mas o menos coherente del partido, lo malo es que en mi vida he jugado quidditch y mucho menos comentado, asi que espero que no esté tan mal.

Nuevos cambios.. a ver qué les parecen, pero reitero que aun no termina esto, para que no crean que todo queda tan facil y asi, no señor... bueno lo que queda es que (haaa, para el prox cap ya no lo pongo aun k me demanden, juro eque est tediodo el disclaimer a cada capitulo) vale... ya lo dije... nada es mio mas que el lio en l que meti a los personajes...

VAMOS AL JUEGO!

* * *

Un destello dorado cruzó un nublado cielo, y esa fue la señal para que los 14 jugadores de ambos equipos, golpearan el suelo con fuerza y se elevaran con el objetivo de ganar el partido que daba comienzo. La pequeña pelota dorada que había dado inicio a un nuevo encuentro en el estadio de Hogwarts se perdió de vista rápidamente mientras dos viejos enemigos volaban y agudizaban si vista para dar el triunfo a su equipo.

Desde las gradas una castaña veía lo que estaba por convertirse en un largo, entretenido y difícil partido, sin siquiera imaginar que el resultado y desarrollo del mismo traería tantas cosas como resolución.

Pero antes de que nada relevante sucediera, incluso antes de que la snitch saliera de la mano de Rolanada Hooch, Pansy había decidido que este partido sería para su casa, a pesar de tener a Potter en Gryffindor (por que será Sly y lo que sea, incluso enemiga incondicional de 2/3 partes del trío de oro, pero para ganar el partido no debía de subestimar a Potter… aunque necesitara jugar con sus anteojos puestos), también sabia que por despistaado que fuera Weasley no tenia que agarrar la escoba con una tercer mano para jugar… pero si con las dos. Y para nada que le olvidaba la pelirroja, la pequeña comadreja que lanzaba quaffles como si quisiera volar cabezas.

Pero ella era Slytherin, asi que estaba segura de que cubriría a los tres jugadores centrando su atención en uno solo de ellos, y de paso por qué no, demostraría a Granger que no tenia muchas razones para seguir con Ronald… si no es que ninguna. Con este pensamiento elevó su escoba decidida a hacerse cargo de los tres jugadores principales del equipo contrario, asi que al tiempo que una blugder se cuzó en su camino no dudó en mandarla directo a la punta de la escoba del pelirrojo causando que esta diera varias vueltas y terminara con el hombre casi colgando, de inmediato sintió dos miradas sobre ella, una era de una pelirroja que descuidaba su puesto y la otra sabía que venia de las gradas donde la casa color granate comenzaba a quejarse.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa burlesca en su cara, para ella era de las mejores cosas que pudo haber hecho en un partido, no es que jugara mal, era su forma de jugar, y si de esa forma se conseguía la victoria… por qué debería de estar mal?

Así que continúo su tarea por el resto del partido, varias veces fue ella quien estuvo a punto de caer de su escoba dado que la Wesleay menor había arrebatado un bate a alguno de los jugadores para regresar la treta a Pansy, ganándose una penalización para su equipo, a final de cuentas, y para sorpresa de muchos, Slytherin ahora se encontraba con ventaja de 70 puntos, bajo las razones de que uno de los jugadores de Griffindor había estado la mayor parte del partido tratando de no caerse debido a los continuos acercamientos de la blugder a él, y la mejor cazadora estaba a punto de cambiar su puesto para tener razones convincentes y cambiar la cara de Pansy y del idiota de Nott (el otro bateador que al parecer se había unido al juego de Pansy con otros jugadores del equipo contrario)por una blugder incrustada en su cabeza.

E igual de sorprendente era que esta era una de las pocas veces que parecía que el equipo de Slytherin jugaba como eso, un equipo, ya que varias veces (y muy a modo slytherin) el guardian de los aron fue alertado para que la quaffle no entrara, incluso varios jugadores se interpusieron en el camino de la dura pelota para evirar que su ventaja disminuyera, y a estas alturas del aprtido ya tenían ventaja de 110, si bien las anotaciones de Gryffindor no habían sido nulas pero si insuficientes debido a la distracción que creaba el continuo "trastabillar" de Ron con su escoba en el aire, incluso se pudieron escuchar algunas risillas disimuladas de los de su misma casa, algunas creadas por la misma situación en Pansy quien, en una de tantas, había sido victima de un fuerte golpe en su hombro izquierdo que terminó con su cuerpo colgando de su escoba sostenida únicamente por su mano derecha.

Las anotaciones continuaban por parte de ambos equipos, aunque los Gryffindor ciertamente estaban esperanzados (tal vez demasiado) a que Harry encontrara la snitch antes de que el marcador se hiciese mas amplio a favor a Slytherin, cosa que se veía complicada debido a su continúa distracción con Ron, de quen Harry termía que terminara azotando en el suelo o con un golpe grave, aparte de que con miradas disimuladas y despistadas (por parte del equipo granate) se le había estado indicando a Draco por dónde había sido vista le pequeña snitch.

Sin embargo había algo en todo el asunto que había ejado de agradarle a Párkinson al tiempo que su ventaja en el marcador aunmentaba, justo ahora se acababa de hacer la anotación 27 para Slytherin, lo que indicaba que si Potter encontraba la snitch antes de que cualquier equipo anotara quedarían en un empate… cosa que no se mantuvo por mucho tiempo ya que en los siguientes 20 minutos Slytherin consiguió dos nuevas anotaciones y Gryffindor solo una. Estaba realmente fatigada ya que el juego llevaba casi 4 hrs en las cuales pudo notar cómo la mirada de Hermionie estaba la mayor parte del tiempo sobre ella… incluso al principio había podido notar cierto apoyo de ella, incluso podía ver un juguetón regaño debido a las jugadas que había estado haciendo contra su propia casa, incluso había visto preocupación en el momento que estuvo a punto de terminar de partirse el brazo si no se sostenía con el otro a la escoba, pero poco a poco y según el juego avanzaba notaba cómo cada vez tenía que compartir (sin que fuera su gusto, claro estaba) su atención con el pelirrojo a quien se había encargado de ridiculizar lo mas posible del partido, y por qué no sacarle mas de un moretón cuando comenzó a sentir que Hermionie se olvidaba de ella para mirar continuamente a Ron.

No, en definitiva esto no iba bien, y posiblemente este sentimiento de celos-ira-impotencia fue lo que hizo que sus ataques fueran indistintos hacia los leones que tenia enfrente, pero, si en algún momento había tenido un poco de limitación con Ronald (que por muy dudoso que parezca lo había tenido, si no desde el primer batazo el chico hubiera estrellado en el suelo) ahora no tenía otro objetivo que partir esa vieja y desgastada escoba en, mínimo dos partes mientras sentía que de nada serviría el triunfo, mas que para una burla, que siendo sincera consigo misma, no le daría satisfacción alguna.

Estaba metida en sus pensamientos hasta que se dio cuenta de que Potter merodeaba ese lado del campo… intentó gritar a Draco, por lo que no se dio cuenta que una blugder se dirigía hacia ella.

El partido finalizó con Potter atrapando la snitch mientras veía cómo Pansy caía de su escoba y azotaba cerca de los aros. A pesar de esto Gryffindor perdió por una desventaja de 20 puntos. El resultado fue anunciado al tiempo que Pansy agradecía el haber estado carca del suelo en ese momento… lo único que sabía es que el hombro lastimado anteriormente, ahora estaba seguramente roto, por que dolía como mil demonios, en serio que sí.

Y lo otro que recién se enteró fue de la decición que había tomado Hermionie mientras su equipo se encargaba de perforar lo aros de Griffindor tanto como quisieron.

Y es que durante todo el partido Hermionie se dió cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer, sintió como si toda ella fuese un error tan solo por la noche que pasó fuera de su torre y todo lo que eso implicaba, el ver jugar a Pansy de esa forma la hizo pensar que tal vez todo era una jugarreta con una finalidad aún mas sucia de las que comunmente les habían hecho en los 7 años que tenian en el colegio,se dio cuenta de que en ocasiones como las del partido solían unise, a su manera pero lo hacían para conseguir lo que querían, bendita sea la ocasión... Pero sobre todo Hermionie sintió miedo por que sabía que, aunque aún podía salvarse de la supuesta treta a la que se nefrenteba, no saldría ilesa, por que la noche anterior había sido una de las mejores, aun que en realidad no habia pasado nada, realmente le agradó estar ahí.

Asi que cuando finalmente ron psió tierra sin temer por su integridad física ella fue directo a su encuetro a pesar de haber deseado con su vida ir a ver cómo estaba Pansy... pero es que en definitiva tenía que dejar ese juego, quien fuera la que lo había iniciado.

Por lo tanto lo último que vio Pansy antes de ser llevada a la enfermería fue a Hermionie dando un beso a Ron, a Harry tratando de calmar a la pelirroja que gritaba algo relacionado con el pertido y su hermano.

Hermionie ni siquiera se atrevió a ver lo que pasaba con Pansy, simplemente siguió a sus amigos hasta su sala común

-No es justo! Harry tu viste cómo estaban jugando... en serio que no debiron de haber ganado-se quejaba Ron

-Ron, tenian ventaja de 170 puntos... creo que era mas que obvio lo que pasaba ahi

-Lo que pasaba era que Párkinson trataba de matarme

-Deja de quejarte Ron... saliste con un par de moretones y al parecer la copa le conto un brazo roto a Pansy- Hermionie hablaba con un tono casi molesto

-Vale, pero la verdad es que eso sí que distraía... en una de las tantos ocasiones terminaste agazapado de en la escoba cómo si fueras un gato Ron - A pesar de perder y no estar tan a gusto con el resultado Ginny no perdía oportunidad de molastar a su hermanno

-Pues si! per oes que si no me hubiera pasado lo mismo que le pasó a ella al finalizar el partido

-Hablando del final del partido, yo creo que eso basta para darnos cuenta que jugamos horrible, a pesar de que Harry cojió la snitch, perdimos... eso no habla bien del equipo.

Y los siguientes palabras que escuchó Hermionie esa noche fueron bastante similares, lo único que le preocupaba, mas bien en lo que trataba de ocuparse ahora era en cómo terminar su redacción estando lejos de Pansy, claro! por el libro.

Pansy pasó la noche sola en la enfermeria, con unas extrañas hierbas que cubrian su brazo y que continuamente cambiaban ta to de color como de aroma, lo cual no era tan agradable, para su fortuna cerca de la media noche llegó madame Pomfrey a cambiar estas por un tipo de almohadilla hemedecida con alguna poción que a decir verdad no olía a nada, para después vendar su brazo al timpo que renegaba por el descuido de "estos jóvenes de hoy en dia". Así como llegó se fue, a Pansy no le constó mucho conciliar el sueño a pesar del dolor.

La gran sorpresa llegó al día siguiente, ya que al no tener casi ninguna clase, Hermionie corrió literalmente hacia la biblioteca para buscar el otro ejemplar que habia sido sacado... y que de hecho debío de haber sido devuelto la tarde de ayer.

-Lo siento señorita Granger, pero el irresponsable alumno aun no ha devuelto el libro, valla! que ni siquiera se ha dignado a venir por un refrendo o una ampliación del permiso!

-Bueno, regresaré mas tarde, de todos modos gracias

-No hay de que- decia la vieja bibliotecaria de Hogwarts con cara de moño

Y justo cuando Hermionie salia de la biblioteca se topó con dos chicas Hufflepuff, mala suerte que nunca notó que el libro que una llevaba debajo del brazo era justo el segundo ejemplar del tan ansido libro, asi que cuando regresó, tres horas mas tarde sólo fue para que le dieran la noticia que el libro habia sido sacado por la misma persona por cinco dias mas... justo los que quedaban para la entrega del trabajo.

Por lo tanto a Hermionie no le quedaba otra que convencer a Pansy de que le diera el libro... aparte de que tenía que hablar con ella de lo que habia pasado... desde la primera noche.

Pansy estaba medio recostada en la cama, si queremos hacer una descripción mejor, podriamos añadir que tenia un hombro a la vista totalmente morado y una herida bastante fea en la clavicula, que pretendian ser cuenbiertos por la almohadilla que Pomfrey le habia puesto anoche, jugaba con el almuerzo que le habia sido traido, y a falta de hambre había optado por arrojar pedazos del "mengurge raro anaranjado" a la pared y probar su viscosidad... en definitiva no iba a comer eso.

En ese asunto estaba cuando la cortina que la rodeaba fue corrida, y casí sonrie al ver llegar a Hermionie, per oalgo le dijo que eran todo menos buenas noticias o una visita de cortesía

-Dichosos los ojos, Granger... es que algo se te perdió por aquí?- No es que quisiera comportarse asi con ella, per opreferia mostrarse de ese modo.

-Casi... venia... vengo, vengo a preguntarte por el libro... tengo entendido que no sales de la enfermeria hasta mañana a medio dia, y sabes que lo necesito

-Ahh... y yo que pensaba que venias a traerme algo mas decente de comer... pero ya veo que mínimo te molestaste en preguntar por mi, aun no sé si deba agradecerte

-Estoy hablando es serio Pansy -suspiro, al tiempo que veia el Hombro semi-cubierto de Pansy, apartó la vista antes de hacer, o un gesto o tener una cara sonrojada- Desde anoche te dije que podias darme el tick para entregarlo, el problema es que no sé donde lo tienes... o como conseguilo...

-Valla pensé que eras mas decente, si yo fuera tu no me diria que planeo robar un libro que necesito

-No has entendido, me refiero a que aunque me digas dónde lo tienes seguramente será dentro de tu torre y esta muy claro que yo no puedo entrar ahi y salir completa

-multijugos Hermionie...

-... claro, eso quiere decir que me lo darás?

-El libro claro, pero del ticket olvidate

-Lo cuidaría mejor que tu y eso lo sabes

- Sí, eso me parece obvio, el problema es si alguno de tus amigos lo encuentra, yo no pienso dar explicaiones a ninguno de ellos

-Vale... te quedas con el- sabia que tenía que irse y decirle que "todo" habia terminado, no podia sentirse mas absurda en este momento- yo... Ron...

-Si, seguro se ha quejado... anda a decirle que aprenda a perder

-No era eso- Es ese instante Pansy dejó los cubiertos sobre la charola (ya que no habia dejado de tirar comida al techo en todo el rato), y la miró a los ojos, Hermionie apartó la visto- Yo estoy saliendo con él

-Dime algo que no sepa- Y ahora parecia con ganas de arrojar la charola entera no al techo, si no a la cara de la comadreja

-Yo, en verdad lo aprecio... tal vez me tires de loca o te burles de mi pero, no puedo seguir... no quiero hacerlo

-Y yo que pensaba que ni cuanta te habías dado, eres mas de lo que yo pensaba... - trató de hacer una sonrisa, pero simplemente no pudo

-Bueno es que... anoche... sé que entiendes

-Por supuesto, desde la primera vez te dije que no molestaría con eso... jamás fue la idea-una metira mas... pero qué importaba eso ahora

-Ya... en ese caso me voy

-El libro esta bajo mi cama...

-Que?

-El libro que necesitas, te dije que te lo daría pero no dije dónde estaba, por cierto que a eso de las 7 de la tarde ni quien se asome por la torre, sé que sabes dónde está, y qye seras muy iguala mi, al menos si no abres la boca, per oigual no conviene que nadie "me vea hasta despues de que salga de aqui"... por cierto, necesitas los pelos... y ya que estas cerca, acomoda esta cosa en mi hombro, se ha movido hace rato que comenzé a comer.

Hermionie se acercó, acomodó la almohadilla en el hombro con las manos temblorosas y un sonrojo en la cara, lo que no se esperaba era el beso con el que la sorprendió Pansy, casi como el primero que recibió de ella, lento... bastante lento pero tan cargado de sentimientos que sintió que las rodillas le fallaban, no pudo evitar responder, sus labios se rozabas apenas, Pansy la sorprendió acariciando sus labios con su lengua para despues introducirla lentamente en su boca, igual de delicada fue la mano de Hermionie al colarse entre los cabellos de Pansy, y la mano de la serpiente al acariciar su mejilla. Realmente había sido algo agonizante para la Gryffindor, se separó al tienpo que sacaba su mano de la cabellera de Pansy.

-Creo que ya tienes lo que te faltaba para la poción... corre la cortina cuando salgas- dijo al tiempo que se daba vuelta y quedaba de espaldas a Hermionie.

Salió y corrió la cortina tal como le habia sido dicho... en su mano habian 3 cabellos totalmente oscuros y lacios, metió su mano al bolsillo de su tunica para buscar algo en dónde guardarlos, y lo que encontró fue la esfera que Pansy le habia dado hace 32 horas, el cielo de ese pequeño mundo habia cambiado su colorido por unas negras nubes de las que ahora caían gotas y humedecieron la palma de su mano. Llegó a su cuarto al tiempo que las nubes que desde la tarde anterior habian cubierto el cielo comenzaban a derrumbarse casi en silencio, volvió a tomar la esfera y lloró recostada en su cama.

* * *

ohh, en serio que me quedó mas largo de lo que esperaba, per oesperar no sirve de nada es lo he aprendido, por cierrrto k auuun no me maten por lo k hice, juro que fue necesario (inserte musica de "mujer casos de la vida real" -programa de máximo drama en la TV mexicana) pero les dire que incluso ya tengo la solución...

no me diran que esperaban que estando en la situación que están y todo lo mencionado en el primer cap, se casaran en 6 capitulos cierto?¿? no, no lo esperaban... esto aun tardará un poco mas.

Ya veré como va ahora... no hay sexo pero le he metido mas drama... valen opiniones, en serio que son útiles... hasta los jitomatazos n.n'

vale... hasta aqui por esta vez... los dejo con este new capi y nos leemos la proxima! B)


	7. pociones, sortilegios y usables

sorpresaaaaaaaaaaa! milagro que hago una aparición a estas alturas del mes... en serio que merezco un premio, pero es que esto estaba tan poco planeado que salió espontáneo y asi...

y antes de larzar el capi agradezcooo miiil veces sus rev's, ah como animn! en serio que si... cambios? tal vez algunos... espero que a pesar de que lo subí "rapido" les guste...

pero para qué retrasar algo que ya esta aquí... que vengaaaa el septimooo!

y yo que pense que me tardaría una eternidad en pensarlo ^^

* * *

Le tomó quizás de 2 a 3 horas levantarse y dejar de derramar lágrimas, no tenía ganas de comprender el sentimiento que en tan poco tiempo, al menos en apariencia, se había generado dentro de ella. Estaba consiente de su existencia, pero el hecho de "terminar" fue mas de lo que esperó.

No podía segur así, se suponía que estaba bien, vamos! al menos no tan mal, se suponía que, a fin de cuentas, con ellas no pasaba nada que mereciera un nombre, ante este pensamiento Hermionie frunció un poco el seño y soltó un bufido al tiempo que se levantaba con una sonrisa triste en su rostro y comenzaba a alistar su caldero para preparar la poción que le traería de regreso el libro, único testigo de "esos" últimos momentos memorables en Hogwarts.

Aun era lo suficientemente temprano para bajar un rato y estar con sus amigos, estando sola seguro la pasaría peor, necesitaba distraerse. De modo que bajó mientras esperaba que los ingrdientes estuvieran es punto de agregar el último ingrediente.

En la sala se encontró con Ginny que aún tenía una mala cara debido a la aplastante derrota del día anterior.

-Hey! Ginny, deberías cambiar un poco la cara, vámos que no es la primera vez que pierden, además tu jugaste bastante bien, incluso doblabas el puesto de vez en cuando- Trató de levantar los ánimos a su amiga, pero al verdad es que no tenía mucha cabeza.

-Herms, no me digas eso, el juego no fue tan malo, lo malo es que toda la mañana se han estado escuchando comentarios de parte de "los nuevos campeones de la copa" y eso me pone mal. En serió que cuando se trata de alabarse a sí mismos hasta parece que piensan.

-Al parecer he estado fuera el suficiente tiempo para no enterarme de ciertas cosas… qué tal si me pones al tanto de lo que dicen mientras buscamos a Harry y a Ron, tienes idea de dónde se metieron?

-Pues no, ninguna, pero los encontraremos, ahhhh! Espera a que sepas la sarta de idioteces con las que se llenan la boca los idiotas esos.

Y es fue la pauta para que Ginny comenzara a vociferar por la sala común todo tipo de comentarios rebuscados, sarcásticos y ofensivos que habían salido de la casa Slyhterin.

-Y si, por mucha rivalidad que tengamos yo SI que tengo la cabeza para aceptar la derrota, pero la verdad es que Malfoy no hizo nada en todo el partido, y a los demás el único mérito que les doy es que hayan dejado de pensar en sí mismos y compartir cancha con los su equipo, sin duda estamos en época de milagros.

-Bueno, entiendo tu malestar pero, de igual forma te diré que Slytherin tiene tantas penalizaciones en el curso que dudo que ganen este año la copa de las casas.

-Pues si Herms, pero eso es aparte, yo te estoy hablando de Quidditch- y la pequeña pelirroja se volteo a verla como esperando una contestación que le diera la razón, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una curiosísima cara de duda por parte de la chica "premio anual".

-Bueno, creo que me espero a encontrar a Harry y Ron para seguirme quejando-soltó un suspiro seguido de una pequeña risa

-Ginny! No me mires con esa cara, que tampoco es que no entienda nada de lo que me dices, pero bueno, mejor sígueme dando tu opinión a cerca del partido de ayer

-Bueno, pero que tú fuiste la que me lo pidió- Se detuvo un momento a pensar y siguió- si lo que pasó es que teníamos muchos novatos jugando, o sea no es que nos justifique ni que los culpe, pero es que, mira, estoy segura que hasta tú te olvidaste de que estabas viendo el partido cuando Pansy empezó con sus jugarretas- Pansy, en lo quien no quería pensar justo ahora.

-Oye Ginny no te parece que…

-No! Espérate, lo que pasa es que con su juego de "derriba a los gryffindor" distrajo a todo el equipo y así no había forma de jugar bien… que no digo que jugara mal, por que será una idiota con la boca mas hábil de los verdecitos, pero se mueve bien sobre la escoba, y sí, fue la jugarreta mas sucia que pudo haber hecho, pero vamos! es ella, y si de por sí de los sly se espera de todo, por qué debería ser diferente con ella, aún así me creo que fue la única que literalmente casi se mata por el triunfo, eso ya es algo… Hermionie! Baja del cielo por favor! Qué no te das cuenta que si no hablas yo sigo diciendo idioteces como la que acabo de decir! Mira que darle crédito a Párkinson!

-Lo siento Ginny… esperara que terminaras

-Ya, claro… y luego tu seguirías con las cosas buenas de la reina serpiente y terminarías por ser la presidenta de su club de fans… -suspiró- vale, que no es que me excuse, pero ya te dije que hablábamos de quidditch.- Y Ginny alzó la barbilla como si esa fuera una razón suficiente para perdonar a un condenado a Azkabán.

-Pues algo bueno ha de tener, no?- Y es que a Hermionie le costaba un mundo seguir la plática de Ginny después de la mención a "la boca más hábil"… que de eso ella ya no tenía duda, de todos modos eso había terminado con una redacción en curso y una extraña esfera de recuerdo.

-Bueno?.. Párkinson?.. Hablamos de la misma? –le contestó Ginny alzando una ceja y cara de "te das cuenta de lo que dices?" -O de la que sea, por que de oír el apellido ya me entran dudas. Y yo lo único que le encuentro bueno es la caña que le mete al jugar. Y eso en éste último partido, por que antes… Bueno, a veces dudo, no siempre es igual de odiosa… por qué hablamos de Pansy?

-…!

-…?

-Pues por el partido… tu dijiste que…

-Ya, no pensé que el tema se desviara tanto

Avanzaron un poco más en silencio, hasta que en el cruce de los pasillos se encontraron con sus dos amigos faltantes. Hablaron un momento los cuatro, siendo el partido del día anterior y los comentarios volando por los pasillos el tema principal, por lo que Hermionie sólo se limitaba escuchar y en ocasiones (cuando el quidditch quedaba un poco de lado) comentaba algunas cosas. Pasado algún rato, decidió que era hora de regresar a su cuarto a terminar la poción.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que retirar, dejé algunas cosas pendientes, los veo después.

-Hey! Hermionie! Te acompaño, espera- y ese sin duda alguna fue Ron corriendo para alcanzarle

-Pasa algo Ron?

-No nada, bueno… en realidad, si… un, un poco… pasa algo, algo- volteó a ver a Hermionie para encontrar una cara de expectación.

-Es que, has estado rara estos últimos días, ya sé que por todo lo que hemos pasado pero, me siento un poco desplazado

-Ron, te la pasa hablando de cosas sin trascendencia y yo tengo asuntos de los cuales ocuparme.

-Si yo lo sé, enserio discúlpame, pero es que yo…

-Tú qué Ron, hasta donde recuerdo esta no es la primera discusión que tenemos…- y tomando en cuenta la primera causapor la que comenzaron las discusiones agregó- y el quidditch no es todo en la vida- Ron se sorprendió bastante por el último comentario.- Y ya te he dicho que tengo asuntos que atender, nos vemos luego.

-Hermionie!... no te despides?, digo, siquiera un beso a cambio de los moretones del partido de ayer, no jugué tan mal, sabes que mis anotaciones son tuyas… De verdad que no me gusta quedar así contigo.

Tal vez la cara de cordero la hizo regresar, o algo que no sabía muy bien, pero lo hizo y se despidió con un beso que Ron profundizó y ella cortó de una manera poco apresurada.

-Nos vemos- Y Hermionie se marchó apresurada limpiando sus labios con la manga de su sweater.

Al llegar a su habitación se dispuso a terminar la poción y tomó un pañuelo blanco parecido al que tenía Pansy en su hombro por la mañana, al recordar la herida causada por los golpes recibidos en el partido se sonrojó al pensar, que si la compensación a Ron por la misma causa fue ese beso que le dejó un sabor amargo… cuál sería la que debería darle a Pansy por su hombro roto y los demás golpes en caso de que pidiera una? E imaginó a esa serpiente acorralandola contra una pared, mirándola intensamente con esos ojos negros como la noche, acercando sus rostros lentamente, provocándola, besando sus labios, su cuello y colando sus manos por debajo de la blusa de su uniforme. Un suspiro furtivo de sus labios la hizo salir de su ensoñación.

-QUE NO! Vamos Hermionie, espabila que tienes cosas que hacer, ademas que todo ese asunto ya ter-mi-nó y punto… final por si te quedan dudas.

Salió de cuarto con rumbo a los baños del piso de la enfermería con la poción en el bolsillo de la túnica y el pañuelo bajo ésta.

El día de Pansy había sido por demás aburrido, la comida rara anaranjada nunca se despegó del techo, su hombro dolía, se había acomodado a un lado de la ventana para ver llover y pensar con ironía que si el clima se habría puesto de acuerdo con su vida para "amenizarle" de tal forma el día.

Tal vez no estaba tan mal, después de todo sería mucho mas molesto estar herida en un día de calor, que de por sí no le gustaban. No, prefería mucho más ver las gotas resbalarse por el vidrio de la ventana, ver el mismo vidrio nublarse por el contraste temperaturas dentro y fuera de la habitación, sentir su cuerpo estremecerse por el frio. Sí, en verdad que le gustaban los días fríos y lluviosos, tal vez, de no haber sucedido las cosas como (valga la redundancia) sucedieron, estaría fuera del castillo bajo la lluvia.

-Bajo la lluvia y con Granger, pero no… estoy aquí, en una enfermería con un hombro colgando y viendo llover desde dentro y sola… sin la leona, no sólo por hoy…

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las alegatas de conocidas voces en los pasillos de la enfermería, sin duda alguna esas eran sus serpientes rastreras, una sonrisa de satisfacción le cruzó el rostro.

-Valla, Parkinson… se nota que dejaste la piel en la cancha eh?

-Al menos hice algo, Malfoy, pareciera que le tuviste fobia a la snitch

-Vale ya, igual esos gryffindors traidores terminaron siendo apastados vilmente

-Sin duda alguna, he visto equipos jugar mal, pero pareciera que ellos querían un título por hacerlo

Y los comentarios siguieron fluyendo entre risas y sarcasmos crueles, alabanzas y ofensas entre ellos y comentarios punzocortantes hacía quienes formaban el equipo de color granate.

-Hey Pansy! Y cuándo se supone que te sacan de aquí, tu ausencia comienza a notarse, incluso escuchamos a la sangre-sucia comentado tus jugadas con la mini-comadreja

Ante esto Pansy no supo bien que contestar, así que disimuló tomando del vaso de jugo de uvas que estaba al lado, en una pequeña mesa, habiendo pensado qué decir lo volvió a dejar en su lugar.

-Si, si yo sé que me ama en secreto – y una punzada tal vez en el estómago, tal vez en el pecho apareció en ese momento- pero no tengo ni idea de cuando saldré de aquí, espero que la buena conducta no afecte o estoy jodida.

Risas y mas comentarios salieron de la boca de los Sly, para terminar alejándose unos momentos después. Momentos después de los cuáles Pansy recordó la noche que pasaron "juntas". Los comentarios salidos de la boca de Hermionie, su mirada… su cálido cuerpo durmiendo al lado suyo, el aroma de sus cabellos. Cerró sus ojos y recordó la sensación de abrazarle, lo bien que se sentía tenerla así de cerca.

No, no había dado dos pasos para retroceder cinco, había decidido hace días que la Gryffindor sangre-sucia, premio anual sería para ella, y lo había decidido con todo lo Slytherin que llevaba dentro, con mucha seguridad tendría que jugar tal y como lo hizo en el partido de quidditch, sí, aun dolían los golpes, pero a final de cuentas la copa era de SU casa.

Una sonrisa maléfica cruzó su rostro, y comenzó a trazar líneas en el cristal empañado al tiempo que dentro de su cabeza se trazaban esos macabros planes.

Eran cerca de las 7, la hora que Pansy le había dado, estando en los baños tomó la poción y en menos de 2 minutos estuvo transformada en Pansy Párkinson. Se agachó a tomar su varita pero notó un fuerte dolor en el brazo, abrió un poco la blusa y se encontró con una blanca y suave piel que se permitió observar por unos segundos, transcurridos los cuales cerró los ojos con fuerzas, bufó y soltó una patada al suelo, todo al mismo tiempo de un modo bastante "Hermionie"

-Basta… que estamos en plan serio te he dicho.

Así que dejando de lado cualquier pensamiento que pudiera ser la consecuencia de estar en el cuerpo de la persona que más te gusta (eso ya lo había aceptado, lo que no aceptaba era "lo otro") se dispuso a acomodar su brazo en el pañuelo, de modo que no se moviera tanto y su hombro no cargara demasiado peso.

Salió del cubículo en el que estaba después de hechizar el uniforme para cambiarlo de casa, se paró frente al espejo y ensayó un poco ser Pansy, al obtener de sí misma una sonrisa de autosatisfacción igualita a la que solía llevar puesta Parkinson salió del baño con rumbo a la torre Slytherin.

Entró a la sala común, y de ahí se dio cuenta que no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar al libro.

"Benditos sean los sortilegios" pensó el ese momento, así que se sentó al lado de una ventana mirando hacia afuera al tiempo que escribía en ella un mensaje para Pansy, mensaje que apareció al tiempo en la ventana por la que precisamente Pansy trazaba líneas sin sentido.

"hey Pansy… nunca me dijiste cuál o dónde quedaba tu cuarto… así no puedo conseguir el libro"

"eres grande Granger, pensé que lo sabías todo"

"déjate de bromas que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo"

"bien… sigue la línea… yo también sé de sortilegios"

Y una línea apenas perceptible apareció a los pies de donde se encontraba Hermionie, la siguió subiendo escaleras y pasando de lado puertas, hasta que se coló debajo de una de las últimas del pasillo. Hermionie la abrió y de pronto se topó de narices con la totalidad del aroma de Pansy impregnado en aquel cuarto… donde había tres camas, pero bueno, eso era mucho más sencillo que buscar en toda la mazmorra Slytherin.

Casi por inercia se dirigió a la cama que tenía detrás la ventana correspondiente al dormitorio, sin duda comenzaba a relacionar a Pansy con ventanas, pero acertó, se fijó debajo de la cama y ahí estaba el grueso volumen que necesitaba.

Estuvo bastante tentada a hurgar más es sus cosas, tal vez con intención de buscar los papiros de los que le habló la noche de la torre, tal vez para tratar de encontrar el ticket de entrega, finalmente terminó abriendo el baúl que estaba a los pies de la cama y sacó una corbata de la reina serpiente, al tiempo que se quitaba la suya (que estaba hechizada temporalmente) y la dejaba hundida en aquel baúl, no sin antes marcarle las letras HG, por si había alguna duda… mas bien por costumbre.

Salió con el libro bajo el brazo teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que le quedaba para "volver a ser ella", cruzó el pasillo, bajó las escaleras para llegar de nuevo a la sala común de Slytherin, donde para su sorpresa y casi desmayo iba entrando Daphne Greengrass.

-Qué sorpresa Pansy, veo que por fin te sacaron de la enfermería

Qué rayos era ese tonito con el que le hablaba? Y esos "caminaditos" con los que se acercaba? Simplemente no pudo responder, se limitó a sentarse en uno de los verdes sillones rogando por que Grengrass saliera por dónde había entrado… o por donde fuera.

-Vamos, sé que estas cansada, pero es que ni una palabra vas a dirigirme? – Y ahora le hablaba al oído, y eso no era todo, la había cruzado los brazos al cuello abrazandola por detrás- Estuviste bastante bien en el partido.

Eso era coqueteo aquí y en la tierra de Chang, ninguna amiga te habla con ese tono, ni te abraza ASI, ni te susurra cosas de modo sugerente al oído… no aquí había otra cosa.

-Pues mira que me ha costado- dijo por fin Hermionie en su papel imposible de Pansy

-Debes estar fatal… te duele mucho?- En definitiva aquí había otra cosa que hizo que algo se retorciera en su estómago, ya que al tiempo que decía eso le cariciaba el cuello con los labios y acariciaba su brazo herido… y su otra mano tenía intención de llegar a sus pechos.

-Algo…- Y Hermionie decidió que rea suficiente, que si ella misma no estaba asi con Pansy, Daphne no tenía ninguna razón (a su parecer) para hacerlo, se abrazó a su papel de Pansy y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo se dispuso a terminar con la escenita.

-Y lo siento, Daphne querida – mientras se levantaba y sonreía a la chica que "la acosaba"- pero tengo que salir, supongo que te veo… en la noche- Dio un pellizco a los labios de Daphne, y eso salió espontáneo, no por coquetería, si no por que odiaba pensar que esos labios habían tenido mas contacto que los suyos, con los de Pansy.

-En ese caso nos vemos – Y la mayor de la Greengrass se despidió de ella con un beso DEMASIADO cerca de los labios, y Hermionie casi la agarra de los pelos para desgreñarla y dejar su "finísima" sangre impregnada en alguno de los sillones… pero de algún modo se contuvo, ya arreglaría esos luego, ahora tenía una redacción que terminar.

Regresó a los baños en donde "volvió a ser ella" y salió disparada hacia su cuarto, donde comenzó a hacer el trabajo, sin embargo un brillo extraño la hizo voltear a su cama. Sobre ella se encontraba la esfera que le había dado Pansy la mañana anterior… y dentro de ella había algún tipo de partículas verdes que descomponían alegremente el paisaje, cambiándolo continuamente.

Hermionie prefirió no pensar en eso y siguió escribiendo y buscando, esta vez en el apartado de "criaturas mágicas".

Al mismo tiempo en la enfermería, Pansy miraba divertida una esfera idéntica a la que Hermionie había metido en su bolsillo.

* * *

ohhh si, las trampillas inocentes son tan geniales, aguas con lo que les dan eh! aqui nadie sabe nada!

y que tal greengrass? si, importantisima su aparición quiero que sepan... si yo debí de ser hija del drma o alwo asi, oh esperan, acabo de recordar kmo es mi madre ¬¬

bueno no mas info familiar innecesaria! el chiste es que hasta yo me sorprendi con este rapido cap! espero tener el otro para la fecha que se supone debió estar éste (o sea los 20's)...

parecerá un poco fuera de contexto, pero valla que anima esto de escribir

nos leemos, espero que muuuuy pronto.


	8. haciendo cuentas

_BRAVO! n.n'_

continuamos!...-

* * *

Y pretendía que nadie se diera cuenta, pero eso solo sería creído por ella, por que hacia días… dos si queremos ser exactos, dos días desde que Pansy había dejado la enfermería y en esa misma mañana fue casi interrogada por cierta y muy furiosa compañera de cuarto que se veía ciertamente alterada por haber sido "plantada" la noche anterior. Y a éste hecho Pansy no pudo más que reír ya que fue en ese momento cuando comprendió del todo la procedencia de las lucecillas verdes que iluminaban dentro de las esferas la noche anterior.

Y lejos de descender su número, las lucecillas habían ido en aumento desde hace dos días, dos días en los que Pansy y Hermionie no cruzaron palabra por que ya no había motivo aparente, dos días en los que Hermionie había tenido el tiempo, pero no la cabeza, suficiente para terminar su redacción, dos días en los que Pansy también hurgó en los papiros secuestrados desde hacia tiempo y logro hacer con ello algo decente pero inconcluso, dos noches en las que Daphne había aprovechado tanto la presencia de dichos papiros prohibidos (por que Pansy los había tomado obviamente sin permiso y rompiendo varias reglas) como la ladrona de estos. Las mismas noches que Hermionie había pasado dando vueltas de un lado a otro de su habitación queriendo sacar varias ideas, pensamientos y sobretodo imágenes de los que podría estar pasando en la torre de la casa de la serpiente, mas específicamente en una habitación en la que ella nunca debió de haber entrado… Dos noches y dos días en los que Ginny rogaba que realmente todo fuera idea suya y que nadie, más que ella, hubiera notado que algo pasaba entre Hermionie, Pansy y Daphne.

Pero por mas súplica que se hiciera era casi imposible no notar esto, en primera por que desde que Pansy salió de la enfermería no se había despegado casi ni un momento de Daphne, eso era mas que obvio, y ni esperar los comentarios que empezaron a volar después de haber sido encontradas "bastante animadas" detrás del invernadero… la tarde de "ese" mismo día, y peor aun, por que lejos de que ese hacho las hubiera hecho "hacer conciencia" y dejar de ser tan obvias, pasó lo contario, ahora se le podía ver por los pasillos tomadas del dedo meñique y en el comedor sin disimular caricias… la lista era casi interminable.

La segunda razón era poco menos obvia, ya que la segunda razón es Hermionie, y Ginny aun no entendía muy bien que era lo que tenía que ver Hermionie en todo esto. Pero seguramente algo por que desde que todo esto había comenzado Hermionie estaba del peor humor que pudo haber imaginado. Por que ahora lanzaba más miradas asesinas hacia las mesas vestidas de color verde que cuando se encontraban a Malfoy a la entrada del comedor y hacia comentarios mas que molestos. Por que nunca, hasta ahora, Hermionie se había dado cuenta de la existencia de una rubia de ojos claros dentro de las filas de Slytherin y esta rubia se le hacía de las personas mas desagradables que pudo haber conocido, por que esa rubia estaba día y (al menos eso pensaba ella) noche al lado de Pansy, pero Hermionie casi había olvidado la existencia de ésta última a menos que se tratara de hacer algún comentario a la relación mas que pública que tenían estos dos personajes. Dichos comentarios Ginny nunca hubiera imaginado que pudieran salir de la boca de Hermionie.

Y hasta este punto todo había quedado en sospechas, pero las cosas se vinieron abajo al igual que los hicieron los libros de Hermionie al momento en que ésta chocó contra Daphne Greengrass. Hermionie cerró los ojos y soltó un bufido antes de volver a tomar aire y con renovado enojo soltarle la rienda a su lengua.

-Fíjate por dónde caminas Greengrass! No por que te andes revolcando con Parkinson por todo Hogwarts quiere decir que te pertenezca!-. No, ni siquiera después de haber soltado la última frase se había arrepentido un poco por haber dicho cualquier cosa. Parecía cómo si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, si para nada era secreto que en verdad había mas que "algo" entre Pansy y Daphne, igual nadie se hubiera atrevido en ninguna situación a hacerles siquiera una indirecta o algo parecido.

Daphne se detuvo pero no tuvo la delicadeza de girarse a ver a quien le había gritado, Ginny observaba al lado de Hermionie y por vez primera deseaba que esto no desatara un pleito… de haber sido en otra situación, o con otra persona… pero no.

-Tú no eres nadie para que te importe lo que hago o dejo de hacer, así que pretenderé que no escuché lo que dijiste… Y para la próxima procura quitarles el polvo a tus libros antes que choques contra mí… sangre sucia.

Ginny solo cerró un tiempo los ojos y supo que todo se había ido al carajo, Hermionie estaba a punto de aventársele encima pero eso pondría en peligro la entrega de sus documentos una vez que su trabajo final haya sido revisado y acreditado… no, eso era un vil pretexto, la razón por la que no se le fue encima fue por que en ese momento llegó Párkinson, tomó a Daphne del brazo y le plantó un beso frente a ella… después de esto no se molestó en levantar sus cosas, simplemente partió a su habitación con un paso tan fuerte y furioso que pudo haber tirado el megalito de Stonehenge… Ginny se quedó con un gesto difícil de definir y procedió a levantar los libros regados en el suelo.

Algo, tenía que distraerse en algo si no quería hacer una idiotez… esto se estaba saliendo de control, se suponía que Pansy y ella nunca tuvieron nada, nada… NADA! Se suponía que ella estaba con Ron, que era su pareja perfecta, quien le había gustado por mucho tiempo, por quien había hachizado a McLaggen en la selección de guardianes… por quien hace poco mas de dos días había dejado a Pansy sola en una cama de la enfermería.

No, así no podía hacer nada con relación a su trabajo final, observó que debajo de su túnica había un objeto verde que mojaba su cama, se acercó y tomó la esfera que Pansy le obsequió aquella mañana tan cercana y a la vez tan lejana a este preciso momento… en su interior llovía, no, en su interior se había desatado una tormenta con relámpagos que iluminaban el oscuro cielo con tonalidades verdes, igual que la casa Slytherin. Y volvió a llorar, una vez mas desde hace dos días se tiró en su cama y lloró, por que se sentía estúpida, utilizada, rechazada, dejada… vacía… se sentía como si hubiera hecho un agujero en el pecho y se hubiese sacado el corazón, engañada, por que Pansy le había dicho pocas palabras pero muchas cosas, por que con ella habían sido pocos minutos pero incontables momentos… por que había dejado ir todo eso y ahora lo extrañaba. Y por qué no sabía cómo volver a estar bien.

Se levantó de su cama y arrojó con fuerza la esfera hacia el espejo con ganas de borrar todo, de borrar los últimos días desde que Pansy le había hablado esa noche a las afueras del castillo, pero lo único que consiguió borrar fue su propia imagen en el espejo que quedó roto y esparcido por el suelo.

Quería ignorar todo, no se sentía bien, nada bien, de pronto tomó la esfera en sus manos y recordó cómo se veía la primera vez que la sostuvo… sintió como si Daphne hubiera llegado con esos ojos azul-punzocortante a romper la burbuja que se había creado alrededor de sí misma y Pansy. Pero eso era un vil pretexto, ella misma, Hermionie había sido quien terminó "todo" aquel último momento en la enfermería. Y estaba enfadada, no quería pensar, quería convencerse de que estaba bien, que todo era capricho por lo que había escuchado de los labios de Pansy, esos labios que aun quemaban, ardían y envenenaban su garganta con el simple hecho de recordarlos. No, esto tenia que sacarlo, de cualquier manera, no importaba… tenía que olvidar que en algún momento Pansy fue mas que su rival sin condiciones, que fue mas que la persona mas molesta que había conocido, que había sido la mejor compañía que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Salió de su cuarto, aun estaba enojada, bajó a la sala común y buscó a Ron, aun era temprano, en cualquier sentido aun había tiempo… o eso era lo que quería pensar.

Lo encontró bajando las escaleras, asi que corrió para darle alcanze, si por él había decidido dejar atrás todo lo que pasó en la torre con Pansy y todo lo que pudo haber pasado definitivamente tendría que hacer que valiera la pena.

No, no hablaron ni nada parecido, estaban mal en su relación pero era de lo único que podía agarrarse Hermionie ahora para no sentir como se desgarraba por dentro, asi que salieron con prisa por parte de Hermionie y desconcierto por parte de Ron de castillo, hasta las afueras del bosque, solo silencio en el camino. Seguido por un beso repentino que inició Hermionie, no, Ron no iba a negarse, siguió todo.

Y lo que comenzó esa tarde, en el tronco de ese árbol continuó por las próximos minutos, hasta que Hermionie sintió que era suficiente, que dolía menos, que por ahora su frustración estaba compensada.

-Se hace tarde… deberíamos regresar

-Pero Herm…- Tampoco hubo respuesta, Hermionie ya caminaba hacia el castillo de vuelta.

La cena fue un reflejo de los besos y manos coladas debajo de la copa de aquel árbol, sólo que ahora el cómplice era el mantel que cubría la mesa Gryffindor, las caras de desconcierto y sorpresa eran obvias, el comportamiento de la "perfecta prefecta" había cambiado de la nada… bueno, no de la nada, pero sin causa valida aparente. Y es que aun después de la cena, a la hora de los rondines se les pudo ver contra esta y aquella pared, enredándose y entrando apretujados en algún rincón oscuro de alguna clase.

Y en todos esos momentos lo que Hermionie quería hacer era no pensar, quería que las manos grandes y toscas de Ron apretándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo hicieran que olvidara aquel abrazo de Pansy con el que durmió toda la noche, con el que despertó a ver el mas hermoso amanecer que jamás había visto, por que quería que los besos apresurados que recibía de Ron borraran la sensación y el fuego que le habían dejado otros labios, otros mas suaves, delicados… no quería pensar.

No quería comparar, pero el estar así con Ron fue lo peor que pudo haber decidido, cada caricia, cada roce, cada beso, incluso su respiración era comparada con Pansy, y eso estaba mal. Había querido jugar y ganando perdió todo, creyó que la estrategia de retirarse antes de caer la dejaría lo mas salva posible, pero no, ella estaba ahora tratando de imaginar que las manos que subían por sus muslos eran otras, que el aliento caliente que golpeaba su cuello era otro mas suave, que el cuerpo al que ella se aferraba para dejar atrás todo era otro mas frio, mas delicado, con una piel mas blanca y suave.

-La torre… subamos… a la torre- Fue lo que entre jadeos escuchó Hermionie, no, si estaba cometiendo un error y a pesar de hacerlo aceptado lo continuaba no pensaba traer a su mente mas recuerdos, no quería seguir comparando… no quería estar en ese lugar con alguien mas, esa era toda la verdad.

-Espera… no, no puedo- Se separó de él para ver unos ojos oscurecidos por la excitación, llenos de duda y algo de enojo- lo siento, pero no, debo… debo terminar el trabajo- Mentía, si, tenía que terminarlo, pero sólo estaba por pasar apuntes en limpio y ordenarlo, eso no tomaba tanto tiempo como quería aparentar… además, aun tenia dos días antes de que éste fuera revisado por los sinodales.

-En verdad que no te entiendo, esto es un asco- Dijo enojado refiriéndose a su relación- No sé lo que quieres! Hace tiempo te molestabas conmigo por todo! Te pido disculpas, no me contestas y ahora esto! A qué estas jugando Hermionie? Quiero que sepas que no te voy a esperar toda la vida-.

-Ron espera, no te pongas así…

-No! Lo siento, pero… no sé que te pasa, justo cuando pienso que vas a cambiar, cuando avanzamos, nos frenas de este modo

Esto no iba por buen camino, Hermionie sospechaba que iba hacia cierto punto donde ella no quería llegar.

-Qué tratas de decir con eso? Acaso tratabas de decir que un cambio para ti es tener sexo?

-Pensé que eso era lo que querías, yo lo quiero, por eso te lo dije! Sólo me confundes

-O sea que si no tenemos sexo es como si para ti ya no hubiera otro medio para seguir juntos? Estás conmigo sólo por eso! Esperas que me acueste contigo!

-Qué quieres que piense con tu actitud! Has estado rara desde hace tiempo, pero últimamente creo que ni tú te soportas.

-Entonces por qué crees que estoy en un buen momento como para acostarme contigo! Sabes qué Ron, me voy, hablamos mañana.

-Hermionie! Espera!... – pero otra vez se quedó con las palabras atoradas entre la garganta y la lengua.

Debía terminar, Hermionie lo sabía, pero cómo, ésa era la verdadera pregunta, incluso si nos queremos complicar un poco mas, la pregunta realmente importante es qué va a hacer Hermionie después con Pansy, por que sus planes estaban rotos, mas rotos que el espejo que encontró tirado en su habitación una vez que entró en ella.

Tres días quedaban en aquel castillo lleno de historias, momentos, tres días contando el día en que tendría que abordar el tren para no regresar, el tren que, a menos que halla un cambio significativo, será quien marque el último momento en que verá a Pansy. Acaso es que nunca mas volvería a sentir lo que sintió aquella noche en la torre de astronomía? Es que en verdad tenía que olvidar todo?… En serio se lo iba a dejar todo a Greengrass?

No quería, pero a decir verdad tampoco sabía que hacer, más valía ponerse a pasar apuntes si pretendía dejar las ventanas de su habitación en buen estado.

Del otro lado del castillo, Parkinson transcribía y modificaba párrafos de un pergamino a otro, mientras trataba de borrar las imágenes que había visto el día que salió de la enfermería, sí, todo tiene una razón, y si bien Pansy había estado siendo "acosada" por Daphne desde algún tiempo atrás, dejó que sucediera el cambio de "acoso" a "relación mutua" precisamente por que la escena que estuvo frente a sus ojos esa mañana era la confirmación de lo que Granger le dijo el día anterior, en efecto, la había visto caminando por el pasillo de la mano de la comadreja Weasley, pudo haber esperado muchas cosas cuando supo que tenía que pasar al lado de ellos, pero nunca imaginó qué sería tan cortante la situación, cruzó con ellos, tal vez era mucho pedir una sonrisa por parte de Hermionie, pero al menos una mirada, nada… incluso la Gryffindor volteó el rostro al tiempo que ella pasaba al lado y le dijo a la comadreja un "vámonos ya"al tiempo que éste la miraba con un gesto de asco, asco es el que debería de sentir Hermionie al estar con semejante persona besando sus labios.

Y así fue como pasó lo de Daphne, quien ahora se encontraba ciertamente en la misma habitación en la que estaba Pansy.

-Hey cariño, deberías de dejar eso… tenemos aun tenemos dos días, deberiamos aprovechar el tiempo en algo mas… divertido

-Hey Daph! Deberías hacer algo de esto tú, presisamente por que quedan sólo dos días…

-Tú Pansy Párkinson-hago-todo-al-final-y-copiado diciendo esto, se nota que realmente pasó algo grave en el mundo mágico… eso o la "sangre-sucia" de Granger te hechizó hoy en ese desagradable encuentro en el pasollo.

Sí, la había hechizado, hace ya bastante tiempo, pero ya no tenía caso seguir recordándolo, se quedó callada y siguió escribiendo.

-Por cierto parece que a la tipa esa le pico algo, debiste de haberla visto hoy antes de que llegaras amor, parecía que iba a comerme.

-Evita llamarme de esa forma, sabes que lo nuestro no es nada, ni tu ni yo nos queremos, asi que no salgas con esa clase de estupideces… y deja ya ese asunto, antes era como si Granger no existiera para ti, asi que vuelve a pretender eso.

-Válla Parkinson, parece que la Granger no es la única con mal humor estos días, algo que quieras compartir?... amor? – Si, esas ganas de fastidio eran innatas en todo Slytherin.

-Greengrass, es ahora cuando te interesa algo en mí aparte de lo que te puedo dar en la cama?... y creí que habías escuchado cuando te dije que NO me llamaras así… es que ahora resultas sorda?

-Eres tu la que parece que no me escucha justo ahora, conociéndote crei que te ibas a soltar a decir cosas de la "sangre-sucia" de Granger, joder, dicen que hoy estuvo todo el día restregándose con Weasley… -

-También ha habido comentarios de que tu hermana se ha estado viendo tras las gradas del campo de quidditch con otro o mas bien con "LA" comadreja-

-Mi hermana con uno de esos idiotas? No me hagas reir, es mucho mas selectiva, podrá meterse con quien quiera, pero nunca un tonto-

-Estas perdiendo facultades Daph, yo hablaba de LA pequeña comadreja, nos de cualquiera de LOS hermanos con pelos de zanahoria… con ellos solo… bah!-. Se detuvo, decir cualquier ofensa en contra de cualquiera de las parejas de esos Weasley, sería insultar también a Hermionie.

-Que? Que sólo sangre-sucias como Granger podían estar con algo asi? Vamos! Que son la pareja perfeta, un traidor muerto de hambre y una sangre-sucia… a qué mas pueden aspirar?

-Te olvidaste del asunto de tu hermana…

-Volviendo a cambiar el tema eh… parece que alguien no está de humor para hablar a gusto.

-Te he dicho que hago esto…

-A mi me parece que no quieres hablar de Granger… no soy estúpida Pansy…

-Estás insoportable esta noche, olvidate de que duerma contigo, me largo.

Y evadió el tema como una vil cobarde, pero tampoco era como para que le contara a Daphne todo lo que había pasado, eso nunca… prefería pensar en qué tan ciertas eran los comentarios sobre Astoria, asi que salió de su torre para dirigirse a la torre de astronomía, con suerte terminaba el trabajo y dejaba ahí todo esos papiros viejos, o mas bien las cenizas de éstos.

Entró a la torre y de inmediato se topó con todo los recuerdos de aquella única noche que pasó al lado de Hermionie, cosa que le recordó que tenía ella el libro y lo necesitaba para que las anotaciones finales no se vieran tan obvias.

Coincidencia? Destino? Suerte? Simplemente algo sucedió que hizo que Hermionie tuviera ese impulso por regresar a aquella torre abandonada, ella misma acababa de checar medio Hogwarts, bueno quitando el hecho de lo que pasó con Ron, asi que la torre debería de estar sola. Salió de su cuarto, de su sala y de su torre para dirigirse a aquel lugar.

Cuando llegó a la puerta desgasatada que marcaba la entrada a aquel lugar le extrañó notar una ligera luz proveniente de dentro, al parecer de una vela. Con algo de dezconfianza y con la varita ya en mano, se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

Todo el tiempo pasado tratado de formar una barrera en sí misma y ante Pansy para que ahora se la encontrara sentada en el "escritorio" que ella misma había hecho algunas noches atras, y ni pensar en retirarse... ni pensar en nada, simplemente tal fue su sorpresa que se quedó como petrificada en el marco de la puerta... Pansy se había girado y ahora la miraba.

-tu siempre tan oportuna Granger, pero pasa, ya estas acá.

Hermionie entró bastante dubitativa y en silencio, ni siquiera sabía por qué entraba, de eso no podía salir nada bueno. Aún asi, estró y se sentó en las colchas que hace noches Pansy había acomodado para dormir... no había cambiado nada en el lugar desde esa noche.

-Siempre tienes lo que necesito, sabes?... no pongas esa cara, me refiero al libro. Conociéndote, supongo que ya has terminado, quedan poco tiempo para la entrega, y mañana tengo que pedirlo de nuevo. Aparte de que lo necesitamos.

Pansy hablaba ya sin mirar a Hermionie y escribiendo en su pergamino, el cual ya tenía un largo considerable.

-Necesitamos? tú y quién mas?- imposible ocultar el coraje que había en su voz.

-En verdad importa?- había cierta malicia en su mirada que hizo que Hermionie buscara con mas cuidado las palabras que saldrían esta vez de su boca.

-no te lo daré para que hagan nada, necesito los datos.

-Claro... por que no los apuntas ahora y me lo das?

-Deja que Greengrass haga sus cosas sola, que ya está lo suficientemente grandecita- Sí, acababa de cometer el mas grande error, pero aun no tenía idea de lo que esto iba a causar.

-Qué deje a Daphne? si tu eres para dejar al idiota de Weasley... pero no, yo no ayudo a Daphne en... esas cosas. - Es que acaso quería provocar a Hermionie? ni ella misma sabía el verdadero por qué que l tono que usó en la última parte de la oración, solo supo que eso molestó y bastante a la Leona que estaba frente a ella.

-No me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con ella... solo no quiero que tenga el libro, punto.

-Tantos celos tienes que incluso respaldas de su toque el objeto que nos unió? awww eres tan tierna Hermionie.- Con ese tono era mas que clara su burla, una vez más poniendo la mascara frente al dolor que le había causado ver a Herionie de nuevo con Ron.

-Por lo visto hoy te hace falta revolcarte con es estùpida engreida verdad? es que si no te estás revolcando o llenando de saliva a Greengrass no eres feliz!-

-Parece que tú no estas tranquila si la comadreja muerta de hambre-Weasley no te la está metiendo, encerrados en algun lugar de este jodido castillo!...- Le dolió como nada escupir esas palabras, pero no se iba a quedar callada... nunca había sentido un ambiente tan pesado y tenso a su alrededor.

Esas sensaciones fueron interrimpidas por un sonido sordo contra el suelo seguido de otro mas fuerte sumado a un ardor en su mejilla izquierda... el libro se abría en el suelo mientras ella llevaba una mano a su enrojecida mejilla.

-Cualquier cosa sería mejor que estar con una serpiente resbaladiza y mentirosa...- Para nada se refería a Daphne cuando pronunció aquellas palabras, Pansy lo captó de inmediato.

Tan rápido cómo Hermionie se giró y comenzó a caminar sin siquiera recoger el libro, Pansy le dió alcanze tomandola con fuerza del brazo y pegandola totalmente a su cuerpo, dejando las manos de Granger sobre sus hombros.

-y eso lo sabes? o sólo lo supones...- Susurró Pasy contra el cuello de Hermionie, pudo sentir claramente el escalifrío que recorrió el cuerpo de la Gryffindor.

-Yo... - Jamás podría hablar si seguía sintiendo la fria respiración de Pansy contra su piel

-Tan claros han sido tus sueños que los confundes con lo real... tanto asi es que me deseas.

Ahora Pansy la miraba directamente a los ojos, la había sujetado tan fuerte por la citnura que Hermionie no podía moverse, lentamente una de sus manos se fue colandp por debajo de la falda de la Gryffindor, mientras sus dedos apenas rozaban su piel.

Hermionie no podía hablar, no podia pensar, con dificultad respiraba, había perdido la mayoría de sus sentidos para centrarse solamente en el tacto y los oscuros ojos de la chica que tenía delante.

-Dime Granger... en serio en tus sueños era peor que Weasley? Estoy segura de que ahora ya no vas a comparar.- Dicho esto sonrió de medio lado, y se aventuró a estrujar entre sus dedos los glúteos de Hermionie.

-haahh...- Hermionie sólo jadeó al sentir ese fuerte contacto en su cuerpo... comenzaba a hacer calor, se sentía derretir con sólo mirar los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, que tenía enfrente. El semblante de Pansy era tranquilo, sin embargo su mirada gritaba por ella todo lo que sentía, tantas sencasiones escondidas tras una miarada: furia, frustración, celos, deseo... pasión.

-Es que también te pones asi con el toque de esa comdreja asquerosa?- Los ojos de Hermionie se aguaron, en verdad nunca setiría algo asi nadie excepto Pansy- No, yo sé que con el no sientes ni la mínima parte de lo que sientes ahora... Me equivoco... Granger?-.

No esperó respuesta, antes de que el sonido de su última palabra se apagara Pansy había tomado posesión del cuello de aquella leona atrapada, Hemionie no se negó nunca, al contrario, habia tomado entre sus manos la cabeza de Pansy mientras ésta se perdía entre su cuello.

-hmmm...

Se estaba dejando llevar, se estaba perdiendo por completo... en sus sueño no se sentían tan bien aquellas manos exploranco y descubriendo su cuerpo.

-Pansy!...- El gritó que se escuchó cuando la mencionada quitó la barrera que protegía la humeda intimidad de la castaña.

-Vaya Granger... se te nota animada...

Le tomó un tiempo bastante considerable liar todo, pero ese tono y ese "Granger" le hizo darse cuenta de que esa no era la Pansy que había conocido la otra noche en ese mismo lugar, esa no era la persona que le habia regalado un amanecer ni la había rodeado con estrellas... ella estaba con la Pansy que follaba con Daphne atras de un invernadero o entre retretes rodeados de agua.

-Espera... Pansy... detente...

-Cómo dices eso... es mas que claro lo que quieres.- Dijo Pansy al tiempo te sacaba sus dedos de las bragas de Herionie y las llevaba a su boca.

-Es esto lo que haces con Daphne Greengrass?... pues yo no soy una zorra como... como ella, hace unas cuantas noches me hablaste diferente, esta no eres tú, ni siqueiera eres la chica que casi se mata por ganar un partido, ni quien me dio una contraseña para entrar a una torre que me estaba prohibida... y consideré dejar muchas cosas por aquella Pansy Párkinson... pero no por ti.

Dicho esto y nuevamente sin recoger el libro, Herminie Granger salió de aquella torre con un nuevo recuerdo entre sus manos, un nuevo recuerdo trazado sobre su piel.

Dentro de la torre Pansy se habñia quedado pensando en lo que Granger había dicho, en lo que habían hecho... recordando lo que pasaría.

Dentro de la sala común Gryffindor, una pelirroja veía cómo su amiga subía sin ningún animo la escalera para llegar a la habitación correspondiente. Ginny ahora estaba segura, si las cosas no mejoraban entre Harmionie y Pansy... por consiguiente con Daphne... las cosas con Astoria se pondrían realmente duras.

* * *

AHHH! por fin! hasta que di señales de vida... ahora entiendo cuán malo fue subir capitulo antes de lo debido... alguien pensaba que había muerto?¿? NOOO! no dejaría algo asi d incompleto (un poko mas un poko menos pero nunca asi :P)

OK, estoy enredando esto mas para que luego no sepa cómo arreglarlo... ya se me ocurrira algo.


	9. castillos y el destino

no estoy mueeeeerto! simplemente estoy duermiendooo! no estoy mueeerto simplemente...

Vale, dejo de cantar solo por que es una total irreverencia llegar cantando luego de meses sin siquiera abrir mi cuenta, ahora he de decir lo evidente (no, no es que HP no es mio) I'M BAAACK! (pero no prometo permanecer)

De cualquierr modo gracias a lo que a pesar de la espera siguieron leyendo esta clase de... modificación de universos ajenos.

* * *

Tiempo, algunas personas sienten un cierto temor hacia el paso de éste. Cuánta gente habrá que hubiese querido mantener un momento por siempre, o regresar el tiempo, o jugar a intentar hacer de él una liga que tiene la capacidad de estirarse según se quiera o necesite. Pero se dice que si hay algo mas poderoso que cualquier dios, es el tiempo, que está incluso por encima de sí mismo.

Y unos pensamientos similares al anterior pasaban ahora por una cabeza cubierta con cabello más oscuro que la noche. Algo extraño había en toda aquella situación, justo ahora se sentía dentro de una hermosa y simpática comedia medieval, pero totalmente fuera de contexto, ya que para nada que concordaban su humor, sus pensamientos… y lo que había pasado, con el ambiente del que se veía rodeada, se mofaba totalmente de ella… incluso hubiese creído real que frente a ella apareciera una mascara hecha con lo que sería un pintura de su alrededor, con una expresión bastante similar a la que tiene el rostro sonriente de l par de mascaras de teatro.

Y es que parecía imposible que la misma chica que ahora estaba sentada en uno de los balcones de la residencia Parkinson, con una taza, vacía hasta la mitad, de té frio, bajo un cielo despejado y gozando de un colorido día de sol, había dejado ir todo, hace unas cuantas horas en una estación en la que llovía y había tanta niebla que no podía ver mas allá de dos andenes. Una vez más, había perdido.

Perdido contra… todo, o simplemente algo que no quería aceptar como que no dio lo suficiente como para ganar, que la verdad, había perdido por su propio gusto, que ahora no tenía nada por que no quiso recuperarlo… que la única verdad, es que era una inútil e incompetente persona.

Desde ese mismo balcón vio como las hermanas Greengrass se disponían a entrar a su enorme casa, decidió sentarse es una de las sillas e imaginar que la mascara que había imaginado minutos antes ahora de disolvía en humo morado al tiempo que tomaba la imagen… de Daphne.

Parecía que al haber cerrado los ojos, estuviera una vez mas en aquella lejana y oscura torre, donde parecía que podrías tocar la luna tan fácil como sacar una mano por el ventanal sin vidrio, por que éste estaba roto.

Aquella noche no regresó a dormir a su habitación, de hecho esa noche no la pasó dentro de su torre ni del castillo. Por extraño que pareciera había ido al campo de quidditch.

Ahí era donde parecía que todo había cambiado algunos días antes, y es que de nuevo había echado a perder su plan, por unirlo a sus impulsos. Se había comportado como una idiota con Hermionie en la torre, no debió de haber sido así, sin embargo sus manos se estremecían, al tiempo que su cuerpo suspiraba, tan sólo al recordar.

Sabía que de ninguna otra forma podría tenerla de esa manera si no lo hacía de aquel modo, era poco el tiempo y se suponía que Greengrass cooperaría sin saberlo, pero el hecho de que la comadreja se interpusiera de "aquel" modo. Por que ella no se iba a quedar sólo viendo toda aquella exhibición. Se suponía que el factor "celos" haría reflexionar a Hermionie y actuar sin pensar una vez en la vida. Por que el plan era sacudir a Hermionie y no que ella le regresara el golpe con mayor fuerza.

Pero por el lado de Hermionie, que realmente había sido sacudida pero por el lado incorrecto, así que había hecho todo lo posible por dejar ir lo que no tuvo… Dejar ir lo que no tuvo… cuantas veces mas ambas chicas se repetirían esa frase?

Pero al final de la lista eso era lo que había, una Hermionie a mitad del pasillo tratando de escribir los datos de un libro que apresuradamente le pidió a una Hufflepuff 10 minutos antes de entregar un papiro que sobrepasaba los 5 metros de largo, por que la señorita Granger había tenido dos días para hacer la anotaciones de la bibliografía utilizada en su trabajo, pero esos dos días los pasó yendo netamente de su habitación al comedor, del comedor a la clase y de la clase a su habitación de nuevo… eso si había alguna clase. Lo cierto era que no tuvo ningún choque con algún ser vestido con el uniforme en todos verdosos… y a decir verdad no tuvo contacto alguno con ningún ser que no fuera Harry o Ginny, cada uno por separado y menos de cuatro veces en los dos días.

Con Harry los encuentros que pudo contar giraron principalmente alrededor de lo que había pasado con Ron, que si ella tenía algo, que si sentía bien, que no importara que terminaran el último curso en Hogwarts, que seguirían estando juntos, que debía tratar de entender a Ron… Pero al mismo tiempo se contradecía diciendo que ella merecía lo mejor, que era una gran amiga, que serían amigos hasta el fin del mundo. No le tomó mucho tiempo a Hermionie darse cuenta de que Harry estaba proyectando la mala situación que pasaba ahora con Ginny.

Por otro lado la pequeña Comadreja había comenzado preguntando si le pasaba algo, si se sentía bien. Cuando logró que Hermionie sacara a la luz el detalle de Ron pareció que Ginny tomó alas, ya que se dio gusta insultando a su hermano por ser tan idiota, que tal vez tuvo una sobresaliente y valerosa actuación en la guerra contra El Señor Oscuro, pero que ya no solo se trataba de eso, que se estaba volviendo un egoísta, que no la culparía si decidía mejor probar con una chica… en efecto, Ginny también proyectaba "un poco" su caso.

-En serio Ginny, estoy bien… y no, no quiero saber nada de lo tuyo con Grengrass gracias.

-Greengrass?

-Sales con Greengrass…

-Es una idiota… tu sales con Greengrass?

-Coincido contigo…

-…?

-Estoy hablando en serio Ginny, tienes algo con Greengrass, no estoy preguntando, medio colegio lo sabe.

-Eso no le quita lo idiota, es una maldita malcriada que ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere… si estamos hablando de Astoria cierto?

-Sabes Ginny, yo… preferiría no hablar al respecto

-Te dije que hablaba de Astoria, no pretendía meterme con Daphne por si por eso lo mencionabas. Yo respeto tus decisiones por muy extraño que pudieran llegar a parecerte incluso a ti…-.

Hermionie no la dejó terminar, estaba más que claro que Ginny había cambiado y dado por hecho una gran parte de la historia.

-Ginny, estás equivocada, no estoy ni nunca estaría con Daphne

-Vamos Hermionie, pensé que recién acabábamos de superar esto, y según creí, lo estabas entendiendo todo… noté tu conducta a finales de curso, justo después de la… hey! Espera… -Ginny comenzó a repasar los hechos notando algo que quizá, no encajaba muy bien. -Daphne estuvo toda la noche pegada a Nott en la cena de despedida, pero hubo un prefecto que nunca apareció.

En ese mismo instante los ojos de la pequeña Weasley parecieron querer imitar a una snitch al inicio de algún partido, para después mirar fijamente a su única acompañante. -Oye Herms, no pretenderás decirme que… no! No!... No puedo creerlo!... Valla! Pero si ahora entiendo todo!

-Ginny, en serio no tenemos que hablar ahora de esto.

-ESTABAS SALIENDO CON PÁRKINSON!

-GINNY! Baja la voz!

-Entonces es cierto! Merlín como pude no haberlo visto, si todo era tan claro, cualquiera pudo haberse dado cuenta

-Cualquiera?- La cara de Hermionie era un claro ejemplo de la preocupación.

-O sea no, obviamente no cualquiera… no pongas esa cara, sé que entiendes lo que quiero decir.

-Por supuesto que entiendo, quieres decir que tanto tú como Harry y Ron pudieron haber se dado cuenta.- Hermionie soltó un suspiro. –En serio no quiero hablar de todo esto, prometo contarte todo, en cuanto yo logre entenderlo. Tengo que hacer mi equipaje.

-No irás a la madriguera esta vez, cierto?

-No creo que sea conveniente Ginny, de cualquier forma sabes que podré verte de nuevo, no es como si terminara el curso y no valla regresar nunca al mundo mágico.

-Si, de todos modos te extrañaré.

Dicho esto la pelirroja salió del cuarto destinado al premio anual, sabiendo que el próximo curso sería habitado por alguien diferente. Al llegar a la sala común su expresión cambió, miró la hora que marcaba el reloj que colgaba de frente a la chimenea y salió con paso apresurado.

A la misma hora, una chica Slytherin se paraba fuera de la entrada a los vestidores del estadio.

Tantas cosas pueden suceder en un mismo momento, pero sólo algunas están tan íntimamente ligadas como estos dos actos.

Ginevra pudo ver la cabellera casi plateada brillar con el sol, notó una mirada de reproche proveniente de aquellos ojos azules, para después ver a la menor de las Grengrass desparecer al dar vuelta por fuera a la torre vecina a la entrada al estadio.

-Por alguna razón, no me sorprende que llegues tarde, Weasley

-Astoria, por una vez podrías dejarte de comentarios estúpidos y que no importan y decirme qué es lo que quieres… aunque siento honesta, me parece que ya lo sé.

Al decir la última frase, Ginny no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de burla, ni mucho menos pudo ocultar la satisfacción que sintió al ver cómo la expresión de la chica frente a ella se turbaba e intentaba esconder un ligero sonrojo.

-Es diferente ahora

-Ya, claro… ahora tu quieres tener el control del juego? – Dicho esto se acercó tomando a Astoria por las caderas, hundiéndose en su cuello para aspirar el embriagante aroma que desprendía su piel. Sintiendo cómo la Slytherin se estremecía al más mínimo roce.-Sabes, creo que eso es algo que no podrás hacer tan fácilmente- Susurró a su oído para después recorrer con sus labios el camino que llevaba a los de la chica que se perdía entre sus brazos.

-No… es… espera- A Astoria se le dificultaba hablar, desde la primera vez había sido débil frente a esa chica que tenía fuego no sólo en el color de su pelo. Le costó despegar sus labios, después de esto, le costó un poco menos crear una pequeña distancia entre sus cuerpos. El espacio fue llenado por lo frío que se comenzaba a sentirse en el ambiente.–Hablo en serio Ginevra, se acabó.

Al momento Ginny no entendió de qué se trataba todo, obviamente nunca soñó una vida con la pequeña Greengrass, pero esto era demasiado tajante.

-De qué estás hablando?

-Mira, sé que no tenemos tanto tiempo con esto entiendes? Sabías desde el principio de qué se trataba todo, así que no pongas esa cara.

Claro, no le sorprendían esas palabras en boca de semejante Sly, desde el primer cruze de miradas supo que solo se trataba de una forma de diversión parra ambas, una forma de "rebelión" para Astoria. Pero aún sabiendo todo, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que algo no estaba saliendo bien… Se sentía mal. Pero no podía mostrar ningún tipo de incomodidad por la noticia, al menos no frente a la "chica de alcurnia y sangre pura".

-Vamos Weasley, ambas sabíamos que esto no iba a ser para siempre, todo el asunto del señor oscuro terminó, pero si queremos ser realistas, este mundo sigue siendo lo mismo. –Sintió que estaba hablando de más, tenía que cortar de tajo con todo, así que no le dio aoportunidad a Ginny de opinar. –Estoy comprometida con Malfoy.

-Draco… -Parecía como si escupirá su nombre. No era para menos, Draco Malfoy había sido la pidra en el zapato de cualquier persona desde que entró a Hogwarts, principalmente para Harry y sus amigos. Eso obviamente si no queremos mencionar el hecho de que Dumbledore fue asesinado por causa suya, aunque realmente todo ese asunto no era por su culpa. Pero para ginny Draco Malfoy no era mas que un cobarde, engreído, un niño rico que no sabía hacer nada por sí mismo. Un arrogante en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Ginebra Weasley, quién lo diría!-La cara de Astoria reflejaba una clara burla hacía el mal estado de ánimo de la Gryffindor-pensaste acaso que seguríamos juntas desafiando el mundo que quedó sepultado por la guerra, tomadas de la mano, rompiendo con todos los prejuicios de los que seguimos rodeadas?... en serio lo creiste!- No esperó para estallar en risas, risas que se sintieron peor que un cruciatus para Ginny. –Aww, eso fue dulce, no puedo negar que a pesar de ser una comadreja conservas tu encanto.

La sangre de la pelirroja caría con furia dentro de sus venas, se sentía humillada y no era para menos, justo ahora deseaba que Harry le hubiera enseñado un poco de Oclumancia. Se sentía un libro abierto para Astoria Greengrass y estaba de más decir que eso no le agradaba y mucho menos en una situación como ésta.

No sabría decir con exactitud qué era lo que mas le molestaba, si el hecho de que la estaba botando, de que la estaba botando por Malfoy, o si todo su enojo radicaba en la burla de la que estaba siendo víctima a causa de los motivos mencionados.

Quería pensar con la cabeza fría por una vez en su vida, quería no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos por una vez en su vida, quería marcharse de ahí con la dignidad lo menos herida posible, por que su orgullo hacía algunos minutos que lo habían herido de muerte.

Pero no pudo, Ginevra era toda una Weasley, y al mismo tiempo toda una Gryffindor; asi que como si se hubiera despejado de un golpe en la cabeza (que metafóricamente fue lo que había recibido hace algunos minutos), soltó un resoplido al tiempo que una media sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Mientras Ginny se acercaba de nueva cuanta a Astoria, ésta había perdido toda postura de confianza, su sonrisa se borró al tiempo que el rostro de la pelirroja se acercaba sonriendo de alguna forma macabra.

-Sabes Astoria, puedes follar con quien mejor te parezca de hoy en adelante- Se detuvo un momento para retirar el platinado cabello de la Slytherin y colocarlo detrás de la oreja, después de hacer tal cosa, sujetó sin anuncio alguno las manos de Astoria y por segunda vez desde que se encontraron detrás de los vestidores, Ginevra Weasley arrinconó a Astoria Greengrass contra las paredes del castillo, por segunda ves también, se acerco a su oído, ahora para susurrar su veredicto. –Pero a mi parecer, como hay una primera hay una "última" vez… y me aseguraré de que no la olvides.

-Gin…-

No le permitió hablar más, Ginny arremetió con toda la furia que sentía, contra los labios de la chica que se retorcía tratando de liberarse, más era inútil, era obvio quién tenía más fuerza. Aún sabiendo esto Astoria intentó, en serio que lo hizo, negarse al beso, pero el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de la menor de la casa Weasley llamaba al suyo, sus labios reclamaban una respuesta, y sin poderse negar más, Astoria se dejó vencer una vez más ante esta "traicionera" como solía verla desde siempre.

-Veo que entiendes rápido…- susurró ahora contra la piel de su cuello.

Astoria no tenía nada claro, solo que ahora se sentía arder como pocas veces antes, todas con la chica Gryffindor, chica que de alguna forma terminó rompiendo los botones de su blusa, burlándose del escudo en su túnica, mandando muy lejos la corbata en tono verdoso, que ella, muy orgullosamente portaba.

Sentía sus manos quemar por sobre su piel expuesta, tenía los ojos cerrados por que se negaba a ver lo que estaba cometiendo ahora, sin embargo sentía claramente los rasguños que estaban siendo grabados en su piel, las marcas de chupones que ahora estaban es su cuello, las mordidas que dolorosamente tatuaban la piel de su torso, de sus pechos. Hubiera deseado estar sorda para no escuchar sus propios gemidos, la respiración de Ginny mezclada con pequeñas risas. Hubiera preferido quedarse ciega antes de ver esos ojos claros oscurecerse al observar la historia que su cuerpo estaba dejando sobre su propia piel.

No, esta vez Ginny no tuvo la delicadeza de desnudar por completo a Astoria, simplemente colaba sus manos y tocaba por dónde se le daba la gana… igual que como lo había hecho la primera vez. Se dio gusto arañando los muslos blancos y viendo la expresión del placer culpable pintada en el rostro de la chica frente a ella. Era momento.

Se desprendió una vez mas de los labios que ahora lucían enrojecidos e hinchados debidos a las crueles mordidas de las que habían sido victimas… comenzó a descender por el marcado cuerpo, ahora con delicadeza, solo besaba y acariciaba por sobre las marcas con sus labios, algunas veces se tomaba tiempo para lamer y observar a Astoria, de deleitarse con sus gemidos y grabar el sonido de su respiración agitada.

Al llegar a su vientre simplemente lo besó, sin marcas, sin mordidas… permitió a Greengrass dejarse caer sobre el pasto, ya que así todo sería más fácil. Cuando sus rostros quedaron de frente y viendo el claro estado de excitación en el que la rubia se encontraba, Ginevra volvió a acercarse a sus labios para susurrar viéndola a los ojos.

-Sabes lo que quieres, sé educada por una vez en la vida y pídelo

Astoria no hablaba, le costaba respirar… ahora estaba segura que nunca antes había sentido algo que se le acercara un poco a lo que ahora sentía. Se limito a morderse los labios y mirar a Ginny con aquellos ojos que le suplicaban no le pidiera expresarlo con palabras.

-No, es la última recuerdas…-

Los puños de Greengras se cerraron con fuerza, tomó antes aire antes de dejar salir las palabras de su boca.

-Por favor…- Fue un susurro que casi se perdía en el aire que salía de su boca

-Como?

-Hazlo ya! Entiendes?

Ginebra no pudo evitar una sonrisa más amplia, devoró sus labios una vez mas mientras susmanos preparaban el camino que segundos después sus labios estaban recorriendo.

Astoria sentía como la boca de Ginny devoraba su piel, dejaba besos marcados en sus muslos, rasguños sobre sus nalgas, y ella no podía negarse, una vez mas había terminado presa de sus propios deseos, Ginny jugaba con su placer, lamía por encima de su ropa interior llevándose sobre sus labios la esencia de la casa Greengrass. Lamía, chupaba un poco y volvía a morder los muslos, disfrutando de cómo Astoria parecía impacientarse cada vez más, hasta que finalmente colocó una mano sobre sus cabeza, enredó sus dedos en el pelo de fuego al tiempo que con la otra levantaba la cara de la pelirroja hacia su rostro y besarla, probando su propio sabor en los labios ajenos.

-Hazlo… ya… por favor

-Suficiente

Ginny, bajó directamente a correr con sus dedos la empapada tela que cubría la húmeda y palpitante intimidad de Astoria para ahora hundir su boca en ella.

El gemido que escapó furtivo de la boca de Greengrass no se hizo esperar, aun con sus dedos enredados en el pelo rojizo, Astoria no podía apresurar a Ginny, por más que así lo quisiera, por más que la apretara contra ella.

Finalmente, la pequeña leona decidió que había sido suficiente, comenzó succionar el pequeño botón que coronaba su sexo al tiempo que hundía sus dedos dentro. Realmente tomó poco tiempo terminar, haciéndolo de éste modo.

-Suerte con Malfoy… si follas con él, asegúrate de que no vea las marcas… en tus muslos, tal vez en unas semanas se quiten.

Y dado que, Ginevra Weasley, futura alumna de último año en Hogwarts, nunca se despojó de su uniforme, simplemente se sacudió el pasto de la túnica y salió de ahí.

A Astoria le tomó un poco mas de tiempo sacudir y acomodarse uniforme y peinado, ya que estaba de sobra decir que era un desastre total. En el tiempo que se tomó para que Ginny se alejara, se dio cuenta de que había echado todo a perder, su dignidad había muerto en el momento en que su orgasmo explotó, las manchas verdes de pasto en sus dedos le hacía ver esto tan obvio que no pudo evitar una mueca en su rostro. Así que haría lo mejor que alguien como ella podría hacer, olvidaría.

Olvidaría que alguna vez su mirada cruzó con la de la Gryffindor, olvidaría los encerrones en cubículos de baños, en los vestidores, los no tan encerrones detrás del invernadero, las caricias obscenas, los besos con sabor a culpa… A partir del siguiente segundo nada habría pasado nunca.

Lo que no sabía era que cierta compañera de casa, más no de curso, la veía salir del mismo sitio del que una supuesta antigua enemiga acababa de salir, hacía exactamente 7 minutos y medio.

Después de aso, la última noche que Pansy durmió en Hogwarts, descubrió por fin la corbata que Hermionie había dejado hace unos cuantos dentro de su baúl.

Estaba recogiendo sus cosas y haciendo su equipaje, botando cosas innecesarias y que tal vez dejaría en el cuarto para que alguien más se hiciera cargo de ello, tal vez un elfo doméstico limpiaría todo eso. Estaba hurgando dentro de su baúl, buscando por algo que valiera la pena, y justo cuando decidió que nada debajo de aquel sweater de un ridículo color piñón le sería de utilidad la vio.

Al principio tuvo dudas sobre a quién le pertenecía, dudas que de disolvieron al ver las iniciales grabadas. La segunda pregunta quedó contestada al tiempo que recordó todo el asunto de Daphne, el libro… y Ronald Weasley.

Inconscientemente estrujó la prenda entre sus dedos, lo suficiente como para que al darse cuenta pasara unas cuantas veces sus manos tratando de borrar las arrugas recién hechas. Decidió que iría en el mismo compartimiento en el que iba ese último trabajo cuya nota final había sido un "supera las expectativas", de la cual no estaba muy segura sobre sentirse orgullosa o no.

No había visto a Hermionie desde su encuentro en la torre, había entregado a primera hora su trabajo con la esperanza de encontrársela ahí, aunque realmente no hubiera sabido que decirle en ese momento. Ni siquiera estaba segura de qué le diría la mañana siguiente en caso de encontrarla en el andén, aunque ciertamente eran pocas las posibilidades de encontrarla sola y poder siquiera dirigirle la mirada

Es mañana despertó sola, de hecho aún estaba oscuro. Se vistió después de haber tomada una rápida ducha fría. Tomó su equipaje y se dispuso a caminar hacia la estación. Había tanta niebla que apenas y se podía ver. El amanecer fue extrañamente oscuro.

A pesar de estar en compañía de todos los egresados de su propia casa, se sentía completamente sola, pero de alguna manera prefería eso. De hecho, casi no se escuchaban pláticas, iban casi en silencio… solamente faltaba un ataúd al frente de tal procesión para hacer completa la escena de un funeral.

Al llegar a la estación, supo de la presencia de otros seres únicamente por que ahí había más animación en el ambiente, extrañas siluetas se movían as u alrededor, y no distinguía los rostros hasta que estaban a menos de un metro de ella.

Iba a ser casi imposible ver a Hermione antes de que abordara el tren, aparte de que no estaba muy segura de que iba a estar sola. Siguió con su camino, se había rezagado de la multitud debido a sus pensamientos. Tenía que apresusarse, de lo contrario corría riesgo verdadero, de caer a las vías o al menos, tropezar y simplemente caer debido a que no veía absolutamente nada.

Comenzó a caminar con pequeños pasos y tratando de agudizar tanto su vista como su oído, incluso tanteaba el aire con sus manos para evitar chocar con alguien o algo. Sin embargo al darse cuenta de lo estúpida que podría verse, volvió a tomar su pose de "niña rica", se acomodó la túnica y procedió a caminar como Salazar mandaba.

-Maldición! Debí haber puesto el despertador! Sabía que tenía que haberle dicho a Ginny que subiera por mi… no! El problema fue que no dormí bien! Vamos Hermionie, debe ser una broma, premio anual y no se te ocurre poner el despertador antes de… achú! Merlín! y encima de todo me he resfriado, esto no podría ir peor.- Estornudó unas cuantas veces mas, luego procedió a limpiarse la nariz.- Lo peor ahora sería tropezarme y caer en las vías al momento que la marcha del tren comienza… oh! mi triste final, ni siquiera podré…

Su frase se vio interrumpida por el hecho de haber visto una silueta conocida, al igual que los pensamientos de Pansy por una voz conocida detrás de ella. Ahora Parkinson sabía que la había reconocido.

-Por favor termina Granger… Ni siquiera podras… verme de nuevo? Era eso lo que ibas a

decir?

-Pansy…

Fue apenas un susurro que escapó por inercia de los labios de Hermionie, casi como un pensamiento que huyo de su cabeza. Era el momento y ahí estaban las dos, sin saber muy bien qué era todo eso, o qué era lo que se tenían que decir.

-Achú!...- Hermionie se sonrojó, eso era lo menos apropiado para romper aquel silencio

Pansy soltó una pequeña risa, sin embargo ésta no llevaba ni pizca de burla o sarcasmo. Se quitó la bufanda que rezaba por los colores de Slytherin.

-Eso no sonó precisamente a rugido Leona, si te quedas aquí te pondrás peor…- Le rodeo el cuello con su propia bufanda, antes de comenzar a caminar se tomó el tiempo para depositar un posible último beso sobre la mejilla helada y enrojecida de Hermione Jane Granger, la sangre sucia de quién se había enamorado.

Aprovechó la estupefacción en la que se encontraba de momento la ex Gryffindor para recorrer su brazo hasta llegar a la manga se su túnica, y así despojarla del guante color naranja fluorecente en el que se encontraba resguardada su mano.

-Me agrada el color, te viene bastante bien- Un último beso sobre el dorso, y se alejó.

Justo cuando su silueta se había perdido entre la niebla, HJarmionie se dio cuenta de dos cosas. La primera que no podía entrar a un vagón con estudiantes de su anterior casa llevando semejante prenda Slytherin encima, y la segunda, que Pansy se había llevado con ella su guante. Comenzó a sentir frío, asi que se arrebujó en la bufanda verde aspirando el aroma de Pansy Párkinson y metió su mano en el boslsillo esperando encontrar alguna nota encantada… Pero dentro de su bolsillo sólo estaba el papel con el que se había limpiado la nariz.

Ambas abordaron el tren en vagones vacíos.

-Dormida con semejante sol Párkinson? – No era la voz que le hubiera gustado escuchar, era el fastidiante tono que usaba Daphne para molestar, y la había sacado de sus recuerdos… En serio que no entendí como es que había tan sol cuando la mañana estuvo mas oscura que una noche sin luna. –Si no te cubes se te hará un bronceado horroroso

-Como el que te quedó hace unos cuantos años después de que te pasearas todo el día delante del lago sólo por que Nott se sentaba unos metros adelante… Si yo hubiera sido él, no me hubiese dejado ver contigo en esas condiciones…oh! Espera! Es cierto… no se dio cuenta de tu existencia hasta que derramaste jugo de calabaza sobre su túnica.

-Mira Párkinson, no vine a recordar momentos"felices" pero ya que insistes, podríamos recordar como los gemelos Comadreja hechizaron tus papiros y estuviste siguiéndolos hasta tropezaste con la sangre sucia.

Ese no era un recuerdo malo del todo… a eso siguió una discusión bastante entretenida, aún podía recordar las ganas que sentía de lanzar a Hermione contra la pared y comerle la boca. Pero aún tenía que regresar la pedrada.

-O podríamos recordar los rumores de tu hermana follando detrás de los vestidores con LA otra comadreja… Oh! Astoria, no te había visto, puedes sentarte si gustas.

-Mi hermana no ha follado con ningún impuro

-Por qué no mejor se lo preguntas tú misma- Tenía tiempo que Pansy no se divertía tanto, ver a ambas hermanas en semejante estado cuando no tenían ni cinco minutos de estar frente a ella era todo un récord.

-No pienso seguirte escuchando Párkinson.

Dicho esto, la mayor de las Greengrass volvió a entrar al enorme salón dejando a su hermana en compañía de la pelinegra.

-Cómo lo sabes?

-No es ningún secreto, las vi el último día… detrás de los vestidores eh! Me pregunto si aún tienes pasto detrás de las orejas

-Mas te vale que dejes de hacer ese tipo de comentarios, también tienes asuntos que ocultar.

-Si, pero no se pueden comprobar dejando al aire mis pechos… Ahora entiendo por qué tan tapada, no es tu estilo… Esa comadreja no debe perder el tiempo.

Los dientes de Astoria bien pudieron haber roto la cáscara de una nuez, si hubiera habido una entre ellos… Esa "última vez" no la dejaría en paz tan pronto.

-Y dime Astoria, tu hermana aún conserva la brújula personal?

-Para qué la quieres?

Pansy volvió a tomar entre sus manos la taza de té frio, lo bebió de un sorbo y continuó.

-Mala respuesta pequeña Greengrass, siendo sincera te puedo decir que tu hermana mayor no es muy brillante, pero sé que tú no eres igual, si sabes lo que te conviene deberías irla buscando entre sus baules.

-Averiguaré todo Párkinson, tu misma has dicho que no soy una estúpida, también deberías tener cuidado.

-Lo que digas… procura enviarme una lechuza esta noche, con la brújula. Mas té? -. Su sonrisa de triunfo era evidente. El haber estado recordando todo lo ocurrido la había hecho tomar una tardía pero inquebrantable decisión.

-No gracias, iré a buscar a Daphne.

Y como si no hubiera existido ninguna palabra entre ellas aparte del té, Astoria dio los pasos que minutos antes había tomado la mayor de las Greengrass.

En efecto, esa misma tarde una lechuza picó el cristal de la recámara de Pansy para hacer la entrega de un paquete y una nota.

_mas te vale que la devuelvas pronto Párkinson, si mi hermana la necesita y no está te irá mal_

-Ya... claro

A Hermionie le tomó mas tiempo llegar a casa, si, a casa, estaba de nuevo en el mundo muggle, y ahí se quedaría por lo menos dos semanas. Posiblemente después se reuniría con sus amigos, aunque no tenía muy en claro qué era lo que iba a pasar con Ron, lo único que sí sabía es que lamentaba no haber aprovechado esos últimos momentos con Pansy, se había quedado estática, pero no era para menos, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado… pero ese no era pretexto. Podía contra todo un ejército oscuro pero no contra una sola Slytherin de ojos negros. No era cualquiera.

Se había hecho de noche en lo que estuvo con sus padres y trató, lo mejor que pudo, de darle una explicación coherente y no tan grave a los sucesos en Hogwarts, estaba realmente feliz de poder verlos de nuevo después de lo que parecía demasiado tiempo.

Desde su casa podía ver las luces iluminar la cuidad, decidió tomar una ducha antes de acostarse, así que se tomó su tiempo en salir del baño, ahora todo parecía tan lejano a pesar de estar tan reciente. Parecía incluso un sueño. Todavía se sentía un poco abrumada por todo.

Inmediatamente después de salir ya cambiada de la ducha, se dirigió hacia el ventanal de su casa, a pesar de estar un poco resfriada aún, quería sentir algo de la brisa nocturna sobre su rostro. Sin embargo algo ahí no cuadraba con nada.

Frente a la ventana de al lado estaba una escoba suspendida en el aire, en un inicio pensó que tal vez Ginny había ido a visitarla, pero Ginny no tenia una nimbus, nimbus 2001 para ser mas exacta. Sólo conocía a una persona que tenía esa escoba y podría ser capaz de estar ahí de alguna forma.

-Insisto en que te vas a resfriar… sabes, dejaste tu corbata en mi baúl.- Palabras que sonaron desde el interior de su propia recámara, no tuvo necesidad de darse vuelta, reconocería es voz en un estadia lleno.

-Pansy…

* * *

FIN!... del capi, habrá otro, eso es obvio... trabajo ya en él, pero dado que éste lo tengo desde hace cerca de 5 meses y hasta ahora vio la luz...

Y una cosa mas.. .no es por excusarme a cerca del tiempo ni nada d eso, pero igual lo diré: "si de algo no estoy de acuerdo, es con la estupidez... aun que a veces pensar demasiado tiempo tampoco es tan sano".


	10. finales que comienzan

Debo confesar que estuve a punto de no terminar la historia, como que ya no tenía ganas de hacer nada en ningún lado... pero cual fénix re... nací? o lo que sea que halla hecho para estar de nuevo aquí... podría hecharle la culpa a la uni pero esa sería una vil mentira, si me quita tiempo pero aún así había tenido el suficiente como para pensar en ésto y aquello... mas bien fueron "coooosas" las que sucedieron, pero ya no importa, yo aun respiro y es quiere decir que por eso estoy subiendo capi de nuevo!

(disclaimer... bla bla ¬¬')

* * *

El poder corrompe, eso lo sabe cualquiera, pero el amar implica el ceder todo de ti, ceder ese poder a otra persona, sabiendo que no te traicionará; por des fortuna, la mayoría de las veces no es así, por lo que la historia se llena de corazones destrozados, promesas rotas, historias sin final feliz... almas llenas de resentimiento y dolor.

Ése era el principal miedo de la alumna más brillante que había tenido el honor de hospedar Hogwarts, pero el miedo no era infundado, frente a ella se encontraba una de las alumnas más hermosas pero también más malvadas de Slytherin, según había dicho Ron la casa a la que pertenecieron todos los magos oscuros.

El miedo ahora se mezclaba con nervios y asombro, ya que estaban en su casa, lo que implicaba no estar en el mundo mágico, pero sobretodo que Pansy Párquinson ,Slytherin en cuestión, se había tomado la molestia de, de alguna forma que a Hermionie le perturbaba un poco, averiguar dónde vivía e ir hasta ahí montada en su negra escoba.

-Pansy... yo...

-Solías ser más elocuente al discutir conmigo en los pasillos de Hogwarts, extraño un poco eso siendo sincera.

El tono con el que Párkinson hablaba ahora distaba bastante del tono sarcástico y burlón que la caracterizaba, lentamente salía de la oscuridad de la habitación de la chica muggle para encontrarse con ésta en el quicio del ventanal. Hermionie sólo la veía acercarse en silencio.

-Sabes... yo... -una risilla se dejó escapar entre los labios rojos de Párkinson- yo también era más elocuente entonces que ahora, me sobraban insultos para ti... eras especial sabes? nunca había pensado tantas cosas para una sola persona en tan poco tiempo, ni tampoco éstas habían salido con tanta velocidad que cuándo te encontrabas frente a mí.

-Párkinson, no entiendo para qué estás aquí, realmente no entiendo el porqué de... tus palabas ahora.

-Es simple Granger, tenía que mantenerme ocupada cuando estabas frente a mí para no besarte y arruinarlo todo.-Pero ahora Pansy no la miraba a la cara, estaba recargada del barandal mirando el cielo nocturno, el cual estaba nublado... maldito clima.

Hermionie no contestó, sin ser consiente ahora esperaba la historia de lo que Pansy estaba sintiendo por ella. Las palabras, una vez más salieron de la intrusa aristócrata.

-Me siento estúpida, yo no debería de haberte buscado, no debería de rogarte, yo nunca he trabajado duro por nada... sin embargo aquí estoy y ni siquiera sé por qué lo hago... no sé por qué lo permites... no sé por qué está pasando todo esto si se supone que todo había terminado el mismo día que el señor oscuro fue derrotado.

Había dolor en sus palabras, si bien ni la historia ni le tiempo se detuvieron, la guerra había dejado restos en cada una de las personas involucradas en ella, Pansy Párkinson no era la excepción.

-Hay más vida aparte de la guerra Pansy-. Hermionie parecía intentar sonar a alivio, pero eso no era suficiente ahora.

-Me sorprende que digas eso, creo que esa es la causa de que sigua aquí, nunca obtengo suficiente de ti, he pasado poco tiempo contigo y eso sólo me hace querer más de ti… la pregunta que queda ahora es por qué me has permitido acercarme después de todo.

No hubo respuesta, así que Pansy continuó.

-Al parecer aún no lo descubres, ambas sabemos que no es posible ignorar todo lo que pasó así no haya sido de la forma correcta. Esa noche, la primera vez que me animé a verte como más que un rival, yo no esperaba respuesta, pero después de…-. Sus palabras cesaron de tajo, la frase quedó muerta en el aire sin ser terminada, al igual que la situación entre ellas.

-No es suficiente, tienes razón.-Sin embargo Hermionie nunca dijo palabra luego que Párkinson callara. –No puedo convencerte así, y sabes, realmente no sé lo que sientes ni lo que piensas,- Ahora Pansy miraba directamente a los ojos a Hermionie.- pero ten por seguro que lo sabré, y no pienso irme de ti antes de que eso pase… aún hay muchas cosas que desconoces.

Montó en su escoba y antes de alejarse miró una vez más a Hermionie.

-Por algo dejaste tu corbata en mi baúl, y no fue para que la conservara como el recuerdo de una hermosa amistad, sabes que nunca podríamos ser sólo amigas.

Hermionie se quedó en su balcón viendo la silueta de la ex-golpeadora del equipo Slytherin. A pesar de no entender por completo la conducta de Pansy, ni lo que acaba de decir, era cierto lo último que había dicho, nunca la podría llegar a ver como una amiga con quién salir a tomar el té.

Relativamente lejos de ése lugar, en una cabaña donde era sorprendente que habitaran tantas personas, un par de amigos sostenían lo que debería de considerarse como "charla importante".

-No lo entiendo Harry, digo… sé que casi siempre que son fechas de finales y eso Hermionie suele estresarse, pero hemos pasado por una guerra, creía que habíamos superado todo… o sea, sí, fueron los últimos dias en Hogwarts pero… no sé.

-Deberías de tratar de entenderla mejor, yo… la verdad tampoco entiendo qué pasa con Ginny, todo estaba bien… pero ahora.

-Ves! Deben de estar en temporada o algo, la verdad yo no sé que hacer con Hermionie, después de lo qué pasó yo… estoy harto de pedirle perdón siempre, creo que es momento de que me valore un poco… por qué tengo que ser yo el que siempre se arrastra.

Y Ron estaba realmente mosqueado, por alguna razón, estaba totalmente convencido de que las cosas eran como él las estaba sintiendo y no había nada detrás de todo más que un capricho de Hermionie Granger.

-Ron, deberías pensarlo un poco, tal vez… es complicado para Hermionie

-Pero Harry! Cómo va a ser complicado si siempre es igual, ahora ya ni siquiera sé qué es lo que somos! Creo que rompimos o algo parecido… pero nadie dijo nada, esperaré a que ella lo haga ésta vez… estoy harto.

Harry sabía que Ron estaba mal, sin embargo él tenía sus propios problemas que resolver con Ginny, tampoco sabía qué era lo que le pasaba, pero desde que salieron de Hogwarts había estado de mal humor, se quejaba de todo y no había probado bocado, esa era una clara señal de que las cosas no andaban bien. Harry pensaba que tal vez su comportamiento después de tanta fama debido a la guerra le había desagradado, pero de el fin de ésta ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para descartar esa opción.

A pesar de todo, el estar pensando sobre éstas cosas le hizo darse cuenta de que tal vez si había cambiado un poco después de que todo pasó, sin embargo nunca había sido su intención hacerse pasar por héroe, según él, sólo había hecho lo que cualquiera en la misma situación. Aún después de todo decidió que debería de hablar con Ginny sobrte todo eso cuando ambos estuvieran en condiciones de hacerlo.

Pero lo cierto era que si bien, a Ginny le comenzaba a disgustar en cierta manera el comportamiento de Harry, eso no justificaba para nada el hecho de haberse enredado con Astoria Greengras, actual prometida de Draco Malfoy, y era ésto último la que la tenía molesta.

No tenía mucha idea del porqué, era cierto que no amaba a Astoria, de hecho estaba tanto lejos de hacerlo, sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a compartir su cuerpo con nadie mas... Era demasiado delicioso como para hacerlo, de alguna forma el haberse "despedido" de ella del modo en que lo hizo simplemente lo había echado a perder, y no por que estuviera arrepentida, al contrario, esa supuesta última vez fue la vez que mas disfrutó de Astoria... incluso el recodar la apariencia de la pequeña Greengrass al terminar la hacía sonreir, lascivamente pero sonreir al fin de cuentas, en medio de su estado de disgusto total.

Su único pensamiento era que Malfoy no era lo suficientemente bueno como para hacer que Astoria Greengras se volviera a correr de esa forma, eso era algo que únicamente ella podría lograr.

Y la verdad eso era algo con lo que Astoria estaba de acuerdo, sentada en la orilla de su ventana mientras veía el atardecer del primer día de vacaciones, sabía que algunas semanas mas tarde regresaría a Hogwars, y se mentiría a sí misma si dijera que todo pasaría como si nada, por que las marcas que había dejado Ginny estaban mas allá de la piel, había llegado a lo mas profundo de sus deseos... Pero ahora tenía una obligación que cumplir.

Harry se sentía temeroso de enfrentar a Ginny, le parecía un poco tonto, ya que él había sido la piedra angular en todo el asunto de la caía de Voldemort, sin embargo... era diferente, en la guerra lo peor que podría suceder es que te matasen, pero en los asuntos sentimentales nunca sabes cuánto puedes llegar a perder si das un paso en falso.

Estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación, algunos ayeres nunca se hubiera imaginado que su mano temblaría más que en aquellos momentos anteriores a que el grito de "avada kedavra" saliera de la boca del Señor Oscuro. Cerró su puño y se decidió a golpear la puerta frente a él.

-Ginny, soy Harry... puedo... puedo entrar?

No hubo respuesta, en un primer momento pensó que la habitación estaba vacía y que Ginny tal vez habría salido a dar un paseo antes de dormir, pero era demasiado temprano para que saliera, Ginny prefería los vuelos nocturnos. De todos modos probó abrir la puerta y al comprobar que no estaba cerrada, entró. Encontró a Ginny sentada en el quicio de la ventana con las piernas colgando hacia afuera.

-Ginny yo...

-Lo sé Harry... lo siento-. En verdad había arrepentimiento en la voz de la pequeña comadreja, pero el joven Potter no entendía muy bien a qué se debía.- Yo... en verdad lamento que todo esto sucediera.

-Pero Ginny, pensé que estabas molesta por mi comportamiento... en serio que no me di cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando... yo no quiero... no quiero perderte.

Una ligera sonrisa triste se dibujó en la cara de Ginevra, el silencio comenzaba a hacerse pesado.

-Harry, te he dico que lo siento, yo... también te quiero muchísimo, pero creo que no es posible seguir con esto... no te disculpo pero... pero no puedo seguir hasta estar bien conmigo misma... no te puedo prometer nada. Te quiero y por eso no quiero lastimarte mas.

Harry estaba ligeramente contrariado, por lo general era él quién terminaba quieriendo no hacer sufrir a sus personas queridas, nunca le había tocado ser el protegido por así decirlo... Se sentía extraño, al final de cuentas no todo el mundo estaba a sus pies, ni todo el mundo sonreía a pesar de que la guerra había terminado. Asintió un par de veces antes de salir agachado por la puerta por la que no tenía ni 20 minutos que había entrado.

Eran las 3 a.m. y por lo menos había tres personas que no conciliaban el sueño, una era Pansy, reprochándose en primer lugar tanta estupidez de su parte, la verdad era que no tenía la jodida idea de lo que estaba haciendo, tal vez debería de dejar todo irse, largarse a otro lado y convertirse en una poderosa bruja, algo asi como la versión femenina, sexy y no derrotable de quien alguna vez estudiara en Hogwarts siendo llamado Tom Riddle, esa sería una historia mas emocionante y menos dolorosa que lo que estaba viviendo ahora... pero eso le parecía totalmente estúpido a pesar de que tenía las capacidades para hacerlo, tal vez después de armar otra guerra histórica podría enfrentar a Hermionie junto con el trío dorado, entonces, en una noche sin luna en la cual todas las esperanzas estuvieran perdidas, una noche en que solo el olor a muerte cubriera el ambiente y ni la lluvia torrencial pudiera lavar la sangre derramada en los capos después de miles de batallas libradas, esa noche se llevaría consigo a la sangre sucia. Esa noche se perderían de éste mundo, se perderían antes del amanecer.

Decidió que era una historia mas dramática, sin embargo ella sentía cierta fijación hacia eso, es como si no pudiera sentir a menos que eso que sintiera fuera dolor o placer... el único ser que la hacía sentir más que eso era otro de los que no conciliaban aún el sueño esa misma noche.

La había buscado, Hermionie no quería pensar mas en el porqué pero la reina de las serpientes estaba ahora a sus pies, no había querido creerlo, pero qué mas podría sentir ahora, un día después de estar ausente... y resfriada después de haber pasado el suficiente tiempo fuera de su habitación como para recomenzar una historia. Una noche atrás sentía miedo, pero a la vez estaba aliviada de que tal vez tendría tiempo suficiente antes de volver a ver a Párkinson, el tiempo suficiente para que al verla pudiera sostenerle la mirada y saludarla como hubiera hecho con cualquier persona... La verdad es que nunca había sida cualquier persona para ella.

Pero ahora no podía dormir por que no sabía si Pansy regresaría ésta noche, quería que regresara, ya no quería seguir con el juego, ya no, había tenido suficiente... ahora confiaba pero sentía que ya no era tiempo... se reprochaba una y otra vez el haber desconfiado, trataba de no intentar disculparse poniendo recuerdos obsoletos en su mente, recuerdos en los que Pansy hería su orgullo... todo había quedado muerto después de las frases incompletas de la noche anterior.

Hermionie estaba recostada en su cama, se suponía que debía de cubrirse bien para no agravar su estado, no es que estuviera mal, pero todo mundo conoce que aún la más simple gripe puede desencadenar serios problemas respiratorios si no se tienen ciertos cuidados... a Hermionie no le importaba eso, si en ese momento la chica de Slytherin tocara a su ventana para llevarsela ella huiría con ella... historias se formaban en su mente, historia que giraban en torno a sua ntigua rival, ella misma y un mundo dónde nada estaba mal... demasiado romántico... demasiado cliché en esos sueños que segundos después de haberselos imaginado, le parecían ligeramente tontos e infantiles.

La verdad no le importaba... ahora sabía lo que quería, pero estaba inquieta sobre cuándo Pansy regresaría a ella, por que regresaría, estaba segura. Se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia el balcón. Al abrir la ventana vio a la lechuza de Pansy y por un momento sintió que su corazón saltaba, sin embargo el ave no se acercó, esperó algunos minutos fuera esperando que la dueña del ave apareciera por algún lado, sin embargo eso no sucedió.

El ave cargaba un paquete en sus garras, y se dirigía a la mansión Greengrass, donde la hija menor del afamado matrimonio era la tercera persona sin poder dormir ésta noche.

Y no podía dormir por que había sido pillada en sueños por la imagen de una pelirroja que le comía los labios una vez mas, burlándose de ella. Astoria despertó agitada, agitada y enfada, comenzaba a detestar a la Gryffindor, no la amaba, desde el principio habían sido un pasatiempo una para la otra, nunca supo en qué momento comenzó a anhelar tanto el tacto de sus manos sobre su pálida piel... lo cierto era que ésta noche extrañaba tanto ver sus ojos oscurecerse al tiempo que paseaba la mirada por sobre su cuerpo. Era sólo deseo, no había nada de sano en eso, pero tampoco lo había en el compromiso que había formado con Draco, sin embargo, al menos el compromiso no la ataba del modo en que el cuerpo de Ginevra lo hacía.

Se negaba a no volver a enrollarse con la menor de la casa Weasley, traidora o no, la tocaba como nadie, pero por otro lado se despedida la había dejado lo suficientemente afectada como para no regresarle un golpe del mismo tipo.

A lo lejos vió venir la lechuza de Pansy y sonrió, sabía que el paquete le sería útil ahora.

Ginny se levantó temprano como nunca, tenía que hacer las compras lo cual implicaba que iría al callejón Diagón, se sentía un poco mejor luego de haber dejado las cosas claras con Harry, sin embargo el recuerdo de ciertos ojos azules aún le cambiaban la expresión. Tomó un puño de polvos flú y se metió en el orificio de la chimenea.

Astoria también salió temprano de su casa ese día, en efecto, iba a cazar a esa comadreja. Al menos iba a regresarle el favor, no pretendía quedar como una idiota enfrente de nadie y mucho menos de un traicionero a la sangre. Sabía que también Ginevra tenía cierta fijación hacía ella y lo iba a aprovechar.

En cuanto la Slytherin en cuestión arribó al callejón, en el cual la pelirroja se encontraba haciendo sus compras, notó que si no fuera por el artefacto de su hermana le hubiera sido casi imposible encotrar nada en ese sitio de lo lleno que se encontraba. Fianlemente un destello rojizo brilló entre la muchedumbre, y al confirmar la brújula que era la persona indicada, Astoria dirigió sus pasos hacia un "encuentro casual".

-Valla sorpresa encontrarte por aquí Weasley.

-Qué quieres Astoria? pensé que habías quedado satisfecha con nuestra "despedida"... o es que te gustó tanto que vienes por mas?.- Ginny sonreía de medio lado, sin embargo se sentía perturbada ligeramente por la presencia de la menor.

-No esperaba tales agresiones de tu parte, pero entre mas rápido lo hagamos... mejor.- Dicho ésto tomó a la única chica Weasley para meterse a un callejón solitario y oscuro. A penar estar ocultas a la vista, Greengras la empujó contra la pared. -Nunca es suficiete... eso dicen Weasley, yo creo que tú tampoco has tenido suficiente de mí... no es así?.- Susurraba despacio cerca de su oreja, apenas rozaba su cuello con la punta de su nariz, podía sentir como la pelirroja comenzaba a alterarse por la nueva situacón. Astoria sonrió.

-Sé que aún me deseas, eso es algo difícil de ocultar para tí... eres tan salvaje.-Dicho ésto, la rubia tomó fuerzas de algún sitio para girar a la Gryffindor de modo que s

u cara quedara pegada a la pared. -Siempre me ha excitado eso de ti.- Ahora se frotaba contra su espalda.

-Ahh... Astoria... para...

-Quieres tocarme cierto? estas tan caliente... me pregunto qué tan mojada estarás.

Las manos finas y suaves se deslizaban sin trabajo debajo de la ropa ajena, Astoria se había despojado de su abrigo para quedar cubierta por la delgada tela de la blusa, no se había tomado la molestia de ponerse sostén en la mañana.

-Me sientes Ginevra?... por supuesto que lo haces, estoy segura que ahora estarás anhelando lamer mis pezones, sabes... aún hay marcas de la última vez en ellos...mhhhmmm... .- Estaba tan excitada que le había sido imposible contener un gemido, sin embargo, lejos de debilitarla en la batalla que ahora se estaba librando, fue un golpe bastante fuerte al autocontrol de Weasley.

-Ahhstoria... yo...

-Dilo comadreja, dí cuánto deseas tocarme.- Ahora tomaba las muñecas de Ginevra mientras dejaba que se diera vuelta, quedándo de frente nuevamente, sin soltarlas las puso alrededor de sus cintura, mientras paseaba sus labios por el rostro de la pelirroja sin llegar a tocar los ajenos. Ginny tensaba su músculos, estaba mortalmente excitada, Astoria la había puesto al límite literalmente.

-Sabía que terminarías así... comadreja.- Decía Astoria entre jadeos mientras podía sentír la furia y el calor que provenían del cuerpo de aquella que se estremecía ante ella.-Ahora comportate como gente civilizada y no te muevas... inmobilius-.

Así fue cómo Ginevra quedaba a la merced de aquella ya no tan pequeña Slytherin, la misma que ahora se alejaba de su cuerpo para recargarse en la pared del frente, que a decir verdad estaba bastante cerca, pero lo suficientemente lejana como para que Ginny sintiera el aire correr entre sus cuerpos, de pronto su respiración se vio detenida de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron al tiempo que su rostro pasaba de un tono rojizo a uno pálido. Astoria se había abierto la blusa y ahora se tocaba frente a ella.

-Astoria, deja de hacer eso.-El aliento se escapaba junto con sus palabras mientras veía cómo las pálidas manos de paseaban por la piel que aún presentaba las marcas que había dejado apenas unos días atrás.

-Sabes Weasley, esto se siente demasiado bien... debería de terminar en ti... o... mhhmm, algo... algo similar-. Astoria estaba tan excitada como Ginny, de cierto modo la complacía el ver a la comadreja sufriendo por no poder tocarla.-Te haré ésto un poco mas complaciente... o puede que no, quién lo sabe.

Sonreía mientras se volvía a pegar al cuerpo de la chica Griffindor, ahora se había abrazado a ella por el cuello mientras movía sus caderas contra su cuerpo.

-Puedo sentirte... Ginny.- Nunca le había dicho "Ginny", ahora la aludida sentía que esa rubia un año menor que ella se burlaba de todo lo que era capaz de provocarle.

Gemía en su oido, mientras la pelirroja se desesperaba por no poder moverse y tocarla como hubiera querido hacerlo, remarcar los chupones que estaban aún presentes y hacer nuevos en lugares libres.

Finalmente Astoria se corrió mientras encajaba sus pulidas uñas en la espalda de la chica inmovilizada.

-Finite... te veo en Hogwarts Ginevra.

Y después de colocarse correctamente sus ropas con una movimiento de varita, salió de aquel callejón como si nada hubiera pasado, Ginny comprendió que se había equivocado al aceptar tener cualquier tipo de relación con aquella chica desde el primer momento. También se acomodó su ropa y salió con la mayor dignidad que le fue posible encontrar.

La noche se volvió a hacer presente, había sido suficiente acción para un solo día... ésta vez al menos dos chicas de la historia durmieron con distintas historias en sus sueños. Hermionie estaba afuera esperando una vez más aparecer una nimbus 2001 cerca de su alcoba... y apareció, cerca de las 2 de la madrugada, pero apareció.

-Pansy!.-Le era imposible ocultar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Se te nota... alegre a punto de decir animada, pero el recuerdo de "aquella" noche en la torre y un estremecimiento ante el recuerdo le hicieron cambiar la frase. -Te repito qué no sé que hago aquí, no sé por qué sigo presente en tu vida, pero es que simplemente no quiero que te vallas... tal vez sea pronto pero no me importa, quiero hacer que el tiempo no importe para nosotras... quiero vivir contigo fuera del tiempo... has acabado conmigo Leona...

-Pansy yo... sólo abrázame.

Y una vez mas se vió envuelta por la túnica oscura que tanto acostumbraba usar Párkinson, se sentía bien... demasiado bien, parecía que el sólo estar así hacía que todo mejorara. Ambas podían sentir el calor del cuerpo junto al suyo, parecía tan poco tiempo pero tantas cosas vivídas... parecía como si huberan comenzado a respirar a partir de entonces.

-Deberías de entrar y dormir... estas... un poco... resfriada-. Ahora Pansy se reía un poco debido a que Hermionie se acababa de llevar un papel a la nariz temerosa de que estuviera sucia.

-Lo siento!...te ensucié?

-Pues no lo sé, pero... en serio, deberías ir dentro... te diría que no me voy a ir, pero... pero me tengo que marchar si no quiero que mi nariz esté igual de roja y goteante que la tuya

Hermionie frunció un poco el ceño antes de dar un ligero golpe en el brazo de Pansy.

-Aún hay cosas que hablar, lo sé... prometo que no te voy a dejar, ahora menos que nunca.

Hermionie sonrió una vez mas, había sido una visita corta, pero... pero era suficiente después de todo, eran los primeros momentos de una nueva historia. Se abrazó a su cuello y Pansy la sujetó por la cintura, estaban a la distancia perfecta para besarse... y sucedió.

Sus labios eliminaron la distancia entre ellos y suaves caricias se hicieron presentes, se entreabrían acogiendo a los otros con cariño, ambas sonrieron después de terminar su beso.

-Suficiente Granger, si sigo aquí terminarás contagiando, eso o terminaré dentro de tu cama procurando que no te enfríes... y creo que no es muy buena idea.

-Regresas para echarme en cara mi estado de salud y lo que pretendes hacerme?

-Regresé para quedarme contigo

Se subió a su escoba después de acariciar la mejilla sonrojada de Hermionie Granger. Parecía un buen fin para todo lo que había sucedido, desde la guerra hasta ahora, sin embargo cada piel cuenta historias, y en éstas aún había heridas sin cerrar y cicatrices por descubrir.

En una pequeña esfera dentro del cajón del buró de Pansy Parkinson se podía ver un amanecer color rojo.

* * *

Pensé que éste momento nunca llegaría y yo debería de estar estudiando para mi examen de mañana... bravo! esperemos que lo que sé sea suficiente... lo será :3 (de alguna forme lo sé).

Y en efecto, esto aún no se termina perooooo, ya casi, ya se está anunciando el final... me voooooy, por que tengo una guía de estudios sin empezar y una examen eeen... 14 hrs, todos hechénme sus buenas vibras poooor favor ;) (que tarde pero he cumplido)

ahora sí!... hasta nuevo aviso! ^^

antes de irme... escuchen SIEMPRE ME DEJAAAS! son geniales, es imposible no hacerles publicidad yooo los amo, bastante recomendable el disco de "resiliente"... cof! ahora si ya bye! x3


	11. En la piel

soy un fraude total... estuve re-leyendo los reviews de la historia y realmente sentí culpa por detenerla siempre por tanto tiempo. Una disculpa por no contestarlos como debería y la verdad es que como que no se me da mucho eso, para qué decir que si el tiempo y estoy y lo otro cuando estoy subiendo la madrugada antes de examen... no es chantaje, es la vil muestra de que los estudios no son pretexto para no subir... si no subo es por que no me llega la insp.

un capi más... en éste maté a Ginny y a Astoria, no , la verdad no, pero no aparencen, así que no esperen sexo guarro, peeeeeero... poooorrrrr fin! porrrr fin los astros se alinearon para que las protas tuvieran su noche :3

A tods quienes has estado siguiendo la historia y comentando mil gracias, aquí tiene el siguiente!

* * *

Amaba la noche, eso no era un secreto, tan sólo con conocerla un poco cualquiera hubiese podido adivinarlo, no tenía muy en claro le porqué, pero había algo mágico en la oscuridad y frío en que se envolvía después de cada atardecer... ella podría vivir en un mundo eternamente nocturno y sería el ser más feliz de ese universo. Sentía que era como los secretos, de cierta manera, sin embargo había un momento en el que todas las noches terminan y todos los secretos se descubren... no todas las luces son buenas, hay veces que es mejor vivir en la oscuridad.

No podía recordad claramente cuándo fue que comenzó a sentir con esa fuerza, con ese poder... solo recordaba que quien la había hecho sentir había sido esa sangre-sucia sabelotodo, no sabía si fue antes o durante la guerra, no sabía si tal vez había sido un segundo después de verla por primera vez, o algunas semanas después de su primer encuentro fatal en los pasillos, solo sabía que ahora no había más futuro que no fuera al lado de esa misma persona.

Y al igual que todas las noches terminaban, una vez más el mundo comenzaba un nuevo día, sin aun nada predicho, y tal vez por eso amaba más que nunca las noches, Pansy Párkinson esperaba impaciente el ocaso para que su sombra se confundiera con la oscuridad y así llegar una vez más al balcón de Hermione Granger.

Sabía que aún no estaban atados todos los cabos entre ellas, había muchas cosas por decir, las cosas estaban hechas aparentemente, pero algo que no tiene pasado tampoco puede prometer un futuro… así fuese doloroso tenía que compartirse, había muchas cicatrices, pero también había heridas que seguían abiertas, heridas causadas en un pasado común y que en común tenían que ser curadas.

Por otro lado Hermione tampoco sabía muy bien de dónde había salido todo, de algún modo siempre existe cierta fijación hacia el némesis, pero sería mentirse a sí misma si dijera que nunca se preguntó el porqué de la forma de ser de Pansy Párkinson, nunca pensó que fuera una serpiente más del montón, había algo en ella que encerraba algo de encanto y misterio, cosa que nunca sintió con ninguna otra persona de ninguna casa, o inclusive fuera de Hogwarts. Hubo un tiempo en que se preguntó cómo sería su vida… Hubo un tiempo en que quiso ir más allá de ofensas y respuestas hostiles en los pasillos, luego vino la guerra y olvidó todo respecto a Pansy, lo único que le quedaba en mente era que estaba del lado del Señor Oscuro, así que era parte del enemigo a vencer… por mucho que no quisiera que las cosas no fueran así.

Una noche más y aquella serpiente envuelta en misterio se aparecía una vez más en el umbral de su ventana. Era extraño, porque a pesar de que tenían cierto tiempo viéndose en las madrugadas nunca había pasado mucho más que eso.

-Granger…

-Es que nunca te cansarás de llamarme así?

-No, me agrada como suena

Hermione rió ante el comentario y la media sonrisa que se mostraba en el rostro de Pansy, le agradaba estar con ella, sin embargo… la verdad era que no se conocían del todo.

Habían pasado algunos momentos, ninguna de las dos podría decir cuánto tiempo en realidad, cuando Pansy, después de un cómodo silencio, tomó la palabra.

-Hermione… recuerdas las primeras veces que estuve aquí contigo? esperó respuesta, simplemente miró hacia el cielo nocturno y continuó hablando.- Te dije que aún faltaban muchas cosas por decir, yo... yo creo que es tiempo de decirlas antes de que se las coma el tiempo, las escupa y terminen por dañarnos de nuevo

-Pansy...

Hermione mostraba cierto asombro antes las palabras y la actitud de Párkinson, no estaba muy segura de qué era lo próximo a decir u oír, sin saber a ciencia cierta por qué, se sentía ligeramente nerviosa.

-Mira Herm, sé que han sido tiempos difíciles para ti, para todo el mundo, y quiero que sepas que yo también fui parte de ese mundo, incluso más de lo que hubiese deseado siempre.

Pansy guardó silencio, volvió a mirar a Hermione a los ojos, después miró al suelo y dejó caer su túnica, debajo de ella usaba únicamente una ligera playera de tirantes, después de que la túnica cayó al suelo, la mirada de Párkinson volvió a los ojos expectantes de aquella quien ahora era su pareja… o algo similar, ya que nunca habían formalizado la relación que tenían ahora; un suspiro escapó de sus labios al tiempo que se giraba dejando sus hombros y espalda a vista de Hermione.

-Tu… tienes la marca del Señor Oscuro… eres… eres una mortífago.

Los ojos de la Gryffindor se habían abierto formando una clara expresión de miedo sorpresa y perturbación en su rostro, no había nada en una marca como aquella que pudiera significar algo bueno.

-Escucha, Granger… -. Pansy la había tomado de la muñeca como si hubiera intentado escapar en algún momento

-Casi suenas a amenaza

El ambiente había cambiado, había una ligera tensión en él… la dosis de drama se acercaba poco a poco.

-No intento amenazarte, quiero contarte lo que fue de mi vida mientras la guerra pasaba, quiero explicarte lo que pasó conmigo… Podríamos discutir esto dentro? Por favor.

Y a pesar de no estar del todo segura de querer saber la historia detrás de la marca, Hermione decidió que era peor quedarse con toda esa incertidumbre, dejando su historia a medias, que enterarse de todo lo que podría significar la calavera del mortífago tatuada sobre la piel de Pansy. Segundos después estaban una frente a la otra, la iluminación había dejado de ser la media luz otorgada por la luna para ser un cálido reflejo que dejaba caer sobre ellas la lámpara de noche que Granger tenía sobre el buró. Pansy parecía estar en búsqueda de las palabras correctas para comenzar a hablar.

-Hubiera sido peor que no lo dijera, en algún momento la ibas a ver y entonces… pero quiero que sepas que no fue fácil, la marca no está en mi brazo… no era como Lucius o Lestrange, se suponía que nosotros sólo informaríamos a Voldemort, por eso la marca está en un lugar poco visible.

Sonaba un poco desesperada, como si quisiera disculparse por haber sido marcada, a pesar de que no había sido por decisión propia.

-Que quieres decir con "se suponía"… Pansy, tu…

Los labios de Hermione temblaban ante la imagen que se formaba en su cabeza, no podía definir bien si se sentía intimidada, fascinada o qué ante la visión de Pansy sosteniendo la varita mientras sus ojos eran iluminados por aquel resplandor verde que tanto había visto en los tiempos aún recientes.

-Tenía que hacerlo… no era por gusto, me di cuenta de que estaba viviendo lo que siempre pensé, era una mortífago, de alguna manera sabía que en algún momento de mi vida eso pasaría, pero de ninguna manera fue como lo había pensado… es un gran poder el tener una vida en las manos, siempre pensé que sería una sensación embriagante… pero… no así. Al principio pensaba que después sería más fácil… pero no… no lo es.

Pansy se encontraba mirando al suelo, tenía los puños apretados y le costaba hablar, sentía que el aire se congelaba en sus pulmones, sentía cómo su estómago se encogía dentro de su cuerpo al recordar cada escena final antes de regresar con el resto de mortífagos. Levantó la cara mirando al techo, ahora las lágrimas que bajan por su rostro eran visibles para Hermione, soltó un suspiro y continuó.

-Ustedes no fueron los únicos que lo pasaron mal, cada noche era un infierno, nadie sabía que pasaría al amanecer, ni siquiera sabíamos si lo veríamos de nuevo… y no había premios, sólo castigos y remordimientos.- soltó una risa amarga, antes de continuar.- Sabes? Siempre pensé que la sangre era algo fascinante, y no sólo por los prejuicios con los que me criaron, y debes de saber que había momentos en que me veía igual que Lestrange, con aquella mirada febril al soltar tortuosas maldiciones contra el mundo… a pesar de todo, la sangre a la luz de la luna es una de las cosas más cautivantes que he visto en mi vida… y eso me espanta, nunca me gustó matar, pero… sé que debes de pensar que estoy loca…

-Yo… la verdad es que nunca pensé que los hubieran involucrado tanto… ahora entiendo… bueno, trato de hacerlo, aun así no justifico pero…

-Era la única forma de seguir respirando Leona.- Dicho esto se quitó la ligera playera que tenía, dejando a la vista su torso desnudo a excepción del sostén que cubría sus pechos.- Y quiero que sepas que hice muchas cosas en tiempo de guerra, pero de ninguna forma fue agradable para mí tampoco.

Gruesas cicatrices se cruzaban sobre la blanca piel de Pansy, esas eran las más visibles, había otras que parecían ser un quejido acallado por una mordaza, ya que eran finas pero no por eso menos profundas.

Hermione había quedado bastante impresionada ante tal vista, no sólo por la cantidad de cicatrices que presentaba el cuerpo de Pansy, sino que, por sí solo éste era un espectáculo bastante impresionante, su piel era tan blanca y tersa a la vista como lo había soñado, no pudo evitar el impulso de llevar su mano hasta una de las cicatrices, acariciándola todo lo largo que era con la punta de sus dedos, Pansy se estremeció ante el contacto.

-No me gusta hablar de esto, en serio que no… pero si en algún momento tu veías la marca y no me dejabas explicarte, te irías y yo… yo no quiero perderte… había noches que despertaba sobre las baldosas de piedra, y lo único que podía sentir era el frío de las piedras y el olor de la sangre sobre mí… había momentos en los que ya no sabía si la sangre era mía o de quién, lo único que quería era ir hasta Voldemort y matarlo y terminar de una buena vez con todo, luego miraba fuera, hacia la noche y pensaba en cómo lo estarías pasando tú.

Ahora era como si bajaran ríos delos ojos de Pansy a pesar de que los hubiera cerrado mientras hablaba, Hermione sostenía su mano mientras escuchaba palabras ahogadas entre el coraje con el que Párkinson las escupía. Cuando terminó de hablar apretó los labios, entonces Hermione soltó su mano para llevar la propia hasta el rostro de la serpiente que se había quebrado frente a ella, acarició su mejilla y limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso.

Cuando Pansy abrió los ojos se encontró con una mirada cargada de ternura y compasión, aún había restos de lágrimas sobre sus propios labios, pero sin importar esto Hermione se acercó para unirlos a los suyos en un beso, beso que se fue tornando más y más necesitado por parte de ambas, cuando separaron sus bocas Hermione se alejó dos pasos de Pansy y dejó caer la bata que cubría su cuerpo por encima del pijama que usaba para dormir.

-Todos tenemos cicatrices, algunas más profundas que otras, algunas más dolorosas y otras que tardan tiempo en sanar aunque parezca que han cerrado hace tiempo

Dicho esto Hermione le dio la espalda a su vez a Pansy mientras se recogía el cabello hacía adelante dejando libre tanto su nuca como parte de su espalda. Se podía ver claramente el inicio de una marca que comenzaba casi al lado de su nuca del lado izquierdo y conforme bajaba, se podía adivinar, cruzaba su espalda.

Pansy la tocó, justo igual que había hecho Hermione con anterioridad, pero a diferencia de ella, los dedos de la serpiente siguieron el curso hasta el final de la misma, el cual era la cintura pero por el lado derecho, incluso después de haber terminado de delinear la cicatriz, la pálida mano continuó su camino hasta posarse sobre el vientre de la castaña, la otra la acompañó, de modo de terminó abrazando a Granger por la espalda, acercó suavemente sus labios al sitio donde sus manos habían comenzado su recorrido para depositar un suave beso sobre su hombro, el suspiro salido de los labios de Hermione fue audible para ambas.

Teniendo a la Gryffindor en esa posición podía sentir claramente cómo su cuerpo se iba calentando a medida que el tiempo pasaba, a pesar de no haber cambiado de posición sus respiraciones comenzaban a acelerarse.

-Déjame curarme contigo… déjame sanar tu piel, quiero escribir una nueva historia sobre ella, quiero tener tu recuerdo tatuado sobre mí… yo…

-Pansy… mhmm…

A ambas se les dificultaba hablar, unas manos blancas y frías se habían colado por debajo de aquella delgada tela que cubría el cuerpo de Granger, ahora podían sentir nuevas marcas, más pequeñas, igual de dolorosas; sobre el abdomen de Hermione Granger, quien ahora se daba vuelta sin romper el abrazo en que se encontraba envuelta para quedar de frente a la chica de ojos oscuros y mirada vidriosa, cruzó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de la pelinegra descubriendo que incluso alrededor de éste se adivinaban al tacto heridas recientemente cerradas.

Volvieron a unir sus labios de forma suave mientras Pansy soltaba el cordón que sostenía el pantalón del pijama de Hermione, al caer éste al suelo comenzaron a dirigirse aún abrazadas y en medio de un beso, hacia la cama de la castaña.

En algún momento cayeron sobre las sábanas, a partir de entonces el dolor y el odio con el que fueron hechas todas aquellas heridas fue remplazado la sensación de labios curando la piel, cambiando el rumbo de la historia y el significado de dicha marca.

Las ropas quedaron mudas al lado de la cama dónde ambos cuerpos se envolvían y curaban mutuamente, suspiros escapaban de unos labios, mientras los otros gemían ante una caricia, un beso. Cada movimiento pedía a su vez más, más cercanía, más calor, más entrega, y así cómo sus cuerpos pedían más contacto sus almas se entregaban cada vez más.

Pansy besaba el cuello de Hermione mientras ésta le susurraba algún tipo de frase al oído, poco a poco esos besos bajaban hacia el sur, cubriendo cada parte, herida o no, de la piel trigueña que se tendía sobre ella, las caricias llegaron al pecho de la castaña, ahí fue donde las manos viajaron hacia su espalda para tocar y conocer todo lo que pudieran encontrar a su paso, se pasearon a libertad por piernas, cadera y glúteos mientras eran sus labios quienes amaban ahora la piel a disposición, quienes limpiaban los restos de locura que el _sectusempra _de cualquier mortífago había dejado sobre los pechos de la Gryffindor.

Nuevas marcas fueron puestas sobre la piel de cada una, marcas de chupones sobre el torso de Granger, marcas de uñas encajadas sobre los hombros de Párkinson, la sensación de finos dedos que vagaban por la piel quemándola a su paso, alientos que tendían alfombras sobre el cuerpo ajeno causando erizamientos y gemidos.

Hermione también besaba acariciaba y lamía cada rincón del cuerpo de Pansy que quedaba a su alcance, podía sentir el calor en sus dedos, sentía como si tuvieran vida propia al igual que sus labios para viajar por sobre aquella serpiente a quien se estaba entregando… quien estaba entregándosele.

Eran un solo cuerpo ahora, las manos había viajado hacia el sur, donde nacía el deseo y residía el calor más fuerte en sus cuerpos, dónde la humedad bañó sus dedos apenas anunciaron su llegada, aún hubo caricias en el interior de los muslos, besos regados en el cuello, sobre el pecho, cubriéndoles los hombros, pero sus cuerpos ya no se separaban, bañadas una en el sudor de la otra… perdidas una en el calor de la otra. Finalmente sus cuerpos sintieron haberse evaporado para condensarse en un torrente, una lluvia formada con el fuego en que se habían convertido.

Ahora eran cenizas, cenizas que poco a poco retomaban la forma corpórea de la cual se habían desprendido al alcanzar el punto máximo de placer.

-El tiempo es tan distinto contigo Leona…

-Quédate hasta mañana…

-No es como si acabara de llegar si te das cuenta.- volteó a ver el reloj que descansaba al lado de la lámpara que las iluminó en todo momento.- Al parecer nos tomamos nuestro tiempo… espera! Qué hay de tus padres!-.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario, sus padres… y hasta ahora le importaba!

-Y apenas caes en la cuenta de que vivo con mis padres Pansy?

-Bueno, pues… estaba hablando tan en serio… y lo que pasó… entonces, vamos Leona! No es que me hubieras dado tiempo de considerarlos en todo esto… aunque la verdad no es como si quisiera haberlos invitado o algo así-.

-Tienes arte para matar los momentos Pansy, no quiero esa imagen en mi cabeza, gracias…

-Bueno, pero lo que importa… nos habrán escuchado?

-Pues si nos escuchamos hasta Londres…

-No creo… no hicimos tanto ruido… espera! Londres dijiste?

-Salieron por asuntos de negocios… o algo así, entonces… te quedas conmigo?

-Me amarás al amanecer, Hermione.- Dijo sonriendo Pansy, después de eso la envolvió entre sus brazos para dormir lo que quedaba de la noche.

Pero el tiempo no perdona aunque nuestras vidas detengan su curso, al paso de las semanas el regreso a Hogwarts, por consiguiente la entrega de cédulas para practicar oficialmente y trabajar en el mundo mágico, llegó y junto con ello es reencuentro con personas que habían estado ausentes en el periodo libre.

* * *

pensaba seguirle con el reencuentro con Ron y su nuevo drama... con el asunto de Astoria y Ginny, que por cierto no tiene mucho futuro ya... pero, hay algo... algo que no sé muy bien cómo terminar... yo me voy... una vez mas gracias por llegar hasta acá...

nos leemos en la próxima


End file.
